<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LOVE ME NOT! by Solecitoyanass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629251">LOVE ME NOT!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass'>Solecitoyanass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aggression, Auror Blaise Zabini, Auror Ron Weasley, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healer Draco Malfoy, Healer Harry Potter, Judgment, Lawyer Hermione Granger, M/M, Memory Loss, Mystery, Post-Hogwarts, Top Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter son sanadores en San Mungo. Aunque trabajaban en departamentos diferentes y a pesar de su antigua rivalidad lograron comenzar a llevarse bien, pero parece que la vida se empeña en distanciarlos.<br/>Draco fue detenido después de que una ardua investigación sobre un ataque a Harry lo señale como el culpable. Ahora, para demostrar su inocencia, tendrá que revelar hasta sus recuerdos más íntimos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>― ¿Es una Amaryllis? </em>
  <em>―Draco dirigió la mirada hacia donde Pansy estaba señalando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No respondió, permaneció en silencio contemplando la flor; era hermosa, delicada y coqueta. El hechizo para mantenerla intacta continuaba vigente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Qué significado tenía un obsequio como ese? ¡AH, sí! Admiración..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pansy frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― ¿No vas a decir nada?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No obtuvo respuesta y casi chilló de la frustración.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― ¿Draco? ¡Draco! ¡DRACO MALFOY!</em>
</p><p>― ¡MALFOY! ―Blaise golpeó la mesa logrando generar un gran estruendo en la sala.</p><p>Draco se sobresaltó y tardó algunos segundos en volver a la realidad.</p><p>― Draco, escúchame, esto es importante, ¿qué no te das cuenta de que podrías ir a Azkaban? ―aunque Blaise intentaba ser profesional, en su voz se delataba la preocupación que sentía por su viejo amigo de Colegio.</p><p>― ¿Y qué se supone que haga? ―después de varios minutos por fin se decidió a hablar―. Ya me han condenado. Soy un mortífago, quien no solo sirvió al señor oscuro, sino también soy el hijo de su servidor más fiel, fui el enemigo número uno de la victima por... ¿siete años? ¿Estás seguro de que tengo siquiera una mínima posibilidad de salir de esta?</p><p>Blaise cerró los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque prácticamente fue un simple parpadeo.</p><p>― ¡Di la verdad! ―casi suplicó, sus ojos centellearon con agonía―. Solo la verdad.</p><p>Draco iba agregar algo cuando la puerta de la sala fue abierta con brutalidad. Ronald Weasley y dos aurores más irrumpieron la habitación.</p><p>― Malfoy ―Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que ya hace varios años ese tono despectivo no era dirigido a su persona, honestamente no creyó que volvería a ser así― ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?</p><p>Draco se encogió de hombros, realmente no tenía sentido hablar sobre eso.</p><p>Ron se acercó con fiereza y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara.</p><p>― Eso no es necesario Ronald ―Weasley lo soltó en el momento en que la voz femenina resonó en la sala.</p><p>― ¿Hermione? ―exclamó no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.</p><p>― Si, soy yo. Y de una vez le advierto Auror Weasley que no toleraré que se sobrepasen con mi cliente.</p><p>Los tacones altos retumbaron mientras ella se acercaba hasta colocarse junto a Draco. Colocó una mano en su hombro derecho y lo presionó ligeramente, con la intención de trasmitirle calma, la cual ni siquiera ella sentía.</p><p>― No pueden interrogar a Draco sin presencia de un abogado. Y también les recuerdo que no está acusado formalmente, así que me lo llevaré a casa.</p><p>― ¡No puedes hacer eso! ―alegó Ron.</p><p>― Por supuesto que si ―ella sonrió con una malicia que Ron jamás le conoció mientras sacaba de su portafolio un pergamino el cual le fue entregado en el acto―. Narcissa Malfoy ha pagado su fianza y mi cliente permanecerá en arresto domiciliario hasta que sea llevado a cabo el juicio, para entonces el fiscal podrá hacer todas las preguntas que quiera. ¡Buenas tardes!</p><p>Con esa ultima frase arrastró a Malfoy con ella y salió de la sala de interrogatorios con la postura firme y su expresión de profesionalidad intacta. Fue hasta que llegaron a los ascensores que dejó salir el aire que tenía retenido en el pecho.</p><p>Draco la miraba con el ceño fruncido y ojos acusadores.</p><p>― ¿Por qué lo haces? ―cuestionó mientras permanecían dentro del ascensor.</p><p>― De nada ―respondió la castaña con cierta ironía―. Y porque sé que eres inocente.</p><p>― ¿Cuánto pagó mi madre para que me dejaran salir?</p><p>―Ella es muy consciente de que ni el dinero de todo el mundo igualaría el valor que tiene la vida de su hijo.</p><p>Draco resopló y negó como si no lo creyera, pero sabía que su madre daría hasta su propia vida por protegerlo. Ya lo había demostrado más de una vez.</p><p>Después de eso no dijeron más, se dirigieron a la zona de aparición escuchando los murmullos acusatorios.</p><p>Él miraba hacia el frente, como si no le afectaran ni un poco las palabras <em>mortífago, asesino, mounstro </em>y muchos otros apelativos que no se molestó en conservar en su memoria. Solo eran unos cuantos pasos pero se sintió como una eternidad. Afortunadamente, se sintió un poco más relajado cuando al fin apareció en la mansión.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>― ¡Draco! ―Narcissa lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando asegurarse de que realmente tenía a su pequeño entre sus brazos―. ¡Gracias señorita Granger!</p><p>Hermione simplemente asintió. Se removió en su lugar claramente incómoda y desvió la mirada observando todo a su alrededor, prácticamente se arrepintió al instante, cuando los recuerdos de la guerra comenzaron a invadir su mente.</p><p>Afortunadamente Narcissa los arrastró a un pequeño salón donde sirvió el té.</p><p>Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos hasta que Hermione se aventuró a hablar:</p><p>― Draco...</p><p>― No, ahora no puedo ―Draco cerró los ojos y negó un par de veces.</p><p>― Sé que es difícil, pero tenemos un caso que preparar y el tiempo se agota ―Narcissa apretó con ternura la mano de su hijo animándolo a aceptar la ayuda que Granger le ofrecía.</p><p>Nuevamente el silencio gobernó el momento hasta que Draco se decidió a hablar.</p><p>― ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?</p><p>Hermione de inmediato dejó su taza y sonrió comenzando a sentirse un poco más animada.</p><p>― Necesito que me digas absolutamente todo... ―Draco la miró con sus grandes ojos grises demostrando el pánico que sentía de descubrirse tan expuesto―. Sé que no es fácil, pero es necesario que me digas hasta el más mínimo detalle.</p><p>Nuevamente volvieron al silencio. Un largo silencio que solo fue roto cuando un elfo doméstico apareció para recoger el servicio.</p><p>― Tengo que tomar una ducha.</p><p>Draco se levantó y subió directamente a su habitación.</p><p>Hermione quiso agregar algo, pero Narcissa se lo impidió. Silenciosamente accedió, permaneciendo en su lugar.</p><p>Eso le dio oportunidad de sumergirse nuevamente en los recuerdos.</p><p>
  <em>Hogwarts, la guerra, su graduación, Ron... Todo tan maravilloso y a la vez tan doloroso. </em>
  <em>Las sonrisas, los pequeños detalles, el cariño que siempre estuvo allí y de pronto... ya nada existe, todo se había desvanecido y Harry, su mejor amigo...</em>
</p><p>Abrió los ojos recibiendo la luz del ocaso. Se había quedado dormida en el salón, su cuerpo dolía a pesar de que ahora se encontraba en una cómoda cama de alguna de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión de los Malfoy.</p><p>― ¡Carajo! ―susurró al sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza traspasando su cerebro.</p><p>Estaba acomodándose el pelo cuando escuchó toques en la puerta.</p><p>― ¿Si? ―alcanzó a balbucear.</p><p>Draco abrió la puerta, entró sigilosamente y se sentó junto a ella. Se veía limpio y elegante, su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado y las líneas en los ojos habían desaparecido.</p><p>― Lo haré, te diré todo ―susurró y mientras la miraba con profunda intensidad.</p><p>Granger sonrió.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione fue a la madriguera por su pequeña Rose y luego se dirigió al departamento en el que desde hace algunos meses estaba viviendo.</p><p>Tenía que darle tiempo a Draco para prepararse mentalmente y ambos necesitaban descansar antes de comenzar la larga anécdota que se avecinaba.</p><p> ─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>Al día siguiente, después de haber pedido una licencia para faltar algunos días al trabajo volvió a la Mansión Malfoy. Draco ya se encontraba esperándola en el despacho.</p><p>Al entrar observó el servicio de té y los cómodos sillones que se había colocado, claramente con el fin de hacer más amena su estadía. Draco estaba sentado elegantemente en uno de ellos, recargando sus brazos en los reposabrazos y con una pierna cruzada.</p><p>― ¡Hola Draco! ¿Descansaste bien? ―ella ya sabía la respuesta, pero por cortesía hizo la pregunta.</p><p>― Tuve que beber una poción para dormir sin sueños y mi madre ordenó a los elfos que no me molestaran por ningún motivo, así que la respuesta es "Si", si descansé.</p><p>Ella hizo una ligera mueca. Se acercó a Malfoy y tomó asiento donde el hombre le indicó con un ligero ademan.</p><p>― Bien... ―ella empezó a divagar, pero rápidamente Draco fue al punto.</p><p>― No te sientas incómoda, lo que te voy a contar no es ningún secreto, pero claramente hay cosas que no puedo decir frente a los aurores, me comprometería.</p><p>― Claro, lo entiendo ―respondió de inmediato―. Entonces...</p><p>Conjuró pergamino y una vuela pluma, lanzó un par de hechizos y luego asintió.</p><p>Draco sabía que Hermione había embrujado los objetos para que escribieran todo lo que dijera.</p><p>― Antes necesito que prometas que no revelarás todo lo que aquí se diga, que solo utilizarás la información que te sirva para salvarme de Azkaban.</p><p>Ella asintió y se preparó para llevar a cabo un juramento inquebrantable.</p><p>Draco negó con la cabeza y luego agregó: ― Confío en ti, no me decepciones.</p><p>Hermione sonrió y asintió entusiasmada.</p><p>― ¡Muy bien! ―Draco tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, y luego dejó salir todo―. ¿Por dónde comenzar? Considero que realmente no debo hablarte de Hogwarts, esa historia tú la sabes. Desde que conocí a Harry en Madame Malkin, como estropeé una posible amistad, las cosas horribles que le hice... las que él me hizo. El sexto año... la guerra... y... los juicios.</p><p>«Pues bien, eso no tiene razón de ser revivido. Por lo que comenzaré con el momento en que fui puesto en libertad.</p><p>«Al volver a la Mansión, mis padres y yo nos dimos cuenta de que aquí, en Inglaterra, no teníamos futuro. Ahora nosotros éramos los repudiados, la escoria social. No obstante, mi padre no estaba dispuesto a dejar la mansión y todas sus posesiones, decía que no le iba a dar el gusto al Ministerio, así que decidió quedarse aquí. Mi madre, como su esposa e increíblemente aún enamorada, resolvió que se quedaría con él. Sin embargo, ambos decidieron alejarme de todo lo que se avecinaba.</p><p>«Me enviaron a Durmstrang a terminar mis estudios básicos. Me gradué con méritos, eso me abrió las puertas para estudiar para sanador en Francia, así que con mucho entusiasmo me mudé a París. Ese cambio representó el inicio de algo nuevo, la oportunidad de forjarme una nueva vida. Lo irónico es que no me esperaba que las cosas no serían tan fáciles, nunca lo son...</p><p>«Hermione...</p><p>Ella asintió indicando que tenía toda su atención.</p><p>― Este es el punto de inflexión en mi vida, sin embargo, todo inició cuando volví a ver a Harry...</p><p>Hermione frunció el ceño concentrándose en aquellas palabras, tratando de comprender a qué se refería.</p><p>Draco hizo una mueca que intentaba asemejarse a una sonrisa.</p><p>― Descansemos un poco y luego continuaré...</p><p>La bruja aceptó y bebió de su té mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.</p><p>¿Cómo es que de un día para otro todo había cambiado tan drásticamente?</p><p> ─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>― ¿Enserio crees que fue Draco? ―Blaise golpeó el escritorio de su jefe.</p><p>Ron, dejó los pergaminos que estaba revisando y levantó la mirada.</p><p>― ¿Y entonces quién si no él? ―reprochó el pelirrojo.</p><p>Blaise suspiró exasperado y se alejó.</p><p>― Simplemente hay algo que no concuerda ―trató de explicar―. Es cierto, la evidencia indica que fue él, pero... ¿realmente estamos seguros?</p><p>«Yo estuve con Draco, yo lo interrogué y lo vi claramente asustado... preocupado...</p><p>Ron se frotó los ojos por el cansancio. Por supuesto que él también quería aclarar todo, sin embargo, sus superiores lo estaban presionando para cerrar el caso, y la única manera era inculpando a Malfoy.</p><p>Rápidamente lanzó un muffliato y le pidió a Zabini que tomara asiento.</p><p>― Para ser honesto... yo... tengo mis dudas. Pero sabes que Robards está ansioso por cerrar el caso. Desde que comenzó el rumor de que una nueva legión de mortífagos amenazaba la paz que se estaba logrando le urge encontrar un chivo expiatorio que cargue con toda la culpa para que su reputación como Jefe de Aurores no siga pendiendo de un hilo.</p><p>«Si Malfoy es encontrado culpable se le señalará como el autor intelectual de los ataques que se han manifestado.</p><p>Blaise simplemente se mantenía en silencio. Ron tenía razón, prácticamente parecían estar atados de manos, pero Draco era su amigo y no deseaba dejarlo solo. No de nuevo. Ya lo había hecho una vez y el arrepentimiento había sido cruel.</p><p>― Si quieres salvar a Malfoy ―comenzó Ron―, necesitarás encontrar al verdadero culpable. Sé que ya conoces su identidad. Ahora necesitas hallar donde se esconde.</p><p>Zabini se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida.</p><p>― Gracias jefe ―pronunció sintiendo que se desahogaba―, buscaré día y noche y por debajo de las rocas hasta encontrarlo.</p><p>Blaise realmente estaba agradecido, Ron acababa de darle la libertad de hacer una investigación por su cuenta, además de que lo cubriría para que los superiores no se dieran cuenta de que estaban tratando de salvar a Draco.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>Draco dejó su taza sobre el plato pequeño sin hacer ni un leve sonido.</p><p>― ¿Y cómo se encuentra la pequeña Rose?</p><p>Hermione tragó el té que se encontraba en su boca.</p><p>― Bien... creciendo, ya sabes...</p><p>― ¿Dónde está ahora? ―cuestionó mientras se removía en su asiento para tomar una posición más cómoda.</p><p>― Le pedí a Molly que la cuide por unos días, mientras resolvemos lo del juicio.</p><p>El rubio asintió.</p><p>― Me alegro ―desvió la mirada fijándola que los libros que yacían en el fondo.</p><p>Hermione podía sentir el dolor de Draco. Él no tenía que decir nada para que ella comprendiera que estaba sufriendo.</p><p>― Muy bien, continuemos ―murmuró Draco y ella se apresuró a volver a su asiento para continuar la historia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A partir del siguiente capítulo la historia se narrará en tercera persona ya que todo será desarrollado desde el enfoque de Hermione, quien intenta conectar toda la información que ya ha obtenido con la que obtendrá de Draco.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sanador Malfoy favor de presentarse en el cuarto piso, sanador Malfoy favor de presentarse en el cuarto piso"</p><p>"Maldición", masculló mientras echaba al bote de basura el vaso de café recién terminado.</p><p>Caminó a toda prisa, esperando llegar lo más pronto posible, pero sin perder su porte aristocrático.</p><p>Apenas hace cinco minutos había decidido tomarse un descanso y ni siquiera se había sentado cuando ya estaban solicitando su presencia.</p><p>— Aquí estoy, dígame qué tenemos —se acercó a uno de sus compañeros quién hacía unas maniobras con la varita intentando sacar un reporte del estado del paciente lo más pronto posible.</p><p>— Hombre... si es que no hay mucho que decir, se trata de Harry Potter, al parecer recibió una buena cantidad de crucios, el jefe de aurores asegura que se trata de un ataque de mortífagos.</p><p>Draco al escuchar el nombre apartó a su compañero acercándose a la camilla donde transportaban a la víctima, solo para constatar que efectivamente se trataba de Harry.</p><p>— ¿Signos vitales? —cuestionó intentando mantener su profesionalismo antes que los sentimientos fraternos que había desarrollado por ese fastidioso hombre lo sobrepasara.</p><p>— Críticos, sospechamos que no pasará de esta noche.</p><p>— No daré un veredicto sin haber hecho antes todo lo posible para salvarlo —lanzó una rápida mirada de fastidio a su compañero.</p><p>Entraron a la sala donde habitualmente se atendían a las víctimas de maleficios y se olvidó por completo de que se trataba del salvador del mundo mágico, de que en sus manos se encontraba la vida del único ser que le había brindado su amistad y su corazón incondicionalmente.</p><p>Estuvo trabajando sin descanso, yendo y viniendo; pócimas, hechizos, colocación de artefactos hasta que casi cuatro horas después Harry Potter se encontraba estable en una de las camas.</p><p>Por ahora no se encontraba muerto, pero si en un estado lamentable, hecho por el cual había entrado en coma y sinceramente, Draco dudaba si llegaría a despertar.</p><p>"Harry, ¿Quién te hizo esto?", pensó mientras acariciaba con cariño las hebras pelinegras de su paciente.</p><p>— Malfoy —escuchó la voz de Ron tras de sí.</p><p>Dio un imperceptible respingo y alejó la mano antes de que lo viera.</p><p>—Auror Weasley —dijo sin voltear a verlo.</p><p>— Vengo a ver cómo se encuentra Harry y de paso a hacerte unas preguntas, ya sabes, es el protocolo para iniciar la investigación correspondiente.</p><p>— Claro, adelante —hizo un ademán invitando al pelirrojo a acercarse.</p><p>Ron miró largo rato a su mejor amigo, haciendo muecas de vez en cuando y apretando también los puños.</p><p>— ¿Es cierto que fueron los mortífagos? —cuestionó el rubio rompiendo el silencio embriagador de la habitación.</p><p>Ron se encogió de hombros.</p><p>— Se harán guardias en la puerta, no se permitirá pasar a nadie que no sea conocido. Se les dará un pase especial para que tengan exclusividad. Aún no sabemos porque atacaron a Harry así que debemos ser más cuidadosos.</p><p>Esta vez fue el rubio quién asintió.</p><p>— Bien Malfoy, hay que salir necesito...</p><p>— Si, si, las preguntas.</p><p>Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la oficina de Draco.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>La rutina de siempre era relatar con lujo de detalle todo lo que recordara desde el momento en que vio a la víctima y luego dar un diagnóstico.</p><p>En este caso no había mucho que decir, más que Harry se encontraba al borde de la muerte y que no se podía hacer mucho más que esperar a que su propia magia le ayudara a sanar poco a poco o en el peor de los casos muriera en un plazo corto de tiempo.</p><p>Ronald se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y prometió encontrar al o a los culpables.</p><p>Cuando el pelirrojo cruzó el umbral de su oficina por fin se dejó llevar por todos esos sentimientos abrumadores que habían amenazado con someterlo desde que supo que atendería a Harry Potter.</p><p>
  <em>Potter también había estudiado para sanador, pero enfocado a las enfermedades, por tal motivo trabajaba en la segunda planta. Él por su parte estaba más dispuesto a estar en un área de urgencias tratando de salvar vidas en contra reloj, eso le gustaba porque de alguna manera se sentía útil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ambos habían ingresado a trabajar en San Mungo, solo que Draco lo hizo algunos años más tarde que Potter, y desde el principio Harry no había desaprovechado sus tiempos libres para ir a molestarlo e invitarle a comer o a cenar, dependiendo del turno que tuvieran.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El héroe se había convertido en su amigo después de mucho tiempo de convivencia y no había pasado mucho cuando ambos ya se habían involucrado en sus vidas privadas, incluso en sus mutuas familias.</em>
</p><p>Sonrió al recordar los primeros días en San Mungo y como es que siempre lo insultaba para que se alejara de él.</p><p>
  <em>Escuchó unos toquidos en los dormitorios donde los sanadores solían tomar sus siestas, muy cerca del salón del té.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Adelante —Harry asomó su cabeza con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry se encogió de hombros.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Escuché que había un nuevo compañero en el departamento de daños provocados por hechizos y quise venir a saludar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Bueno, sin duda no te esperabas que se tratara de mí —respondió indignado por la osadía del pelinegro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— De hecho, si, lo sospechaba —Draco hizo una mueca—, digo... mencionaron que se trataba de un lindo rubio recién llegado de París, y me dije "tiene que ser él, no puede haber otro lindo rubio que haya estudiado en Francia" y heme aquí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco lo miró con sospecha por unos segundos antes de pedirle que se marchara y no volviera a dirigirle la palabra.</em>
</p><p>Esos días eran difíciles. Recientemente había vuelto de Francia, su padre había muerto y por ende debía hacerse cargo del funeral y todo el papeleo, pues su madre no era capaz de hacerlo, así que fue difícil para él tener que enfrentarse nuevamente a ese pasado que tanto lo atormentaba. Pero gracias a Potter pudo sobre llevar las adversidades.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>— ¡Papi! —escuchó la voz de su pequeño y sonrió alegre, al final del día era la convivencia con su bebé lo que lo hacía seguir adelante.</p><p>— Hola, mi vida, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?</p><p>El niño se abalanzó sobre el rubio y este lo alzó en brazos.</p><p>— Abuela Molly me llevó con Rose al parque después de las clases.</p><p>— Ya te dije que ella no es tu abuela —reprendió a su hijo, a pesar de que por mucho tiempo había intentado hacerlo aún no lograba sacarle esa absurda idea a su hijo.</p><p>— Es mi abue, así como mi abue Cissa.</p><p>— Y hablando de abue Narcissa, ¿Dónde está ella? —cuestionó olvidando por el momento el tema de la "abuela" pelirroja.</p><p>— En la cocina —respondió rápidamente el pequeño—, ella fue por mí a la casa de abue Molly.</p><p>Ambas mujeres también habían llegado a convertirse en amigas así que cuando Narcissa tenía que salir y no podía cuidar del pequeño, le pedía a Molly Weasley que lo hiciera por ella.</p><p>El rubio se agachó para dejar a su bebé en el piso, lo tomó de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a la cocina.</p><p>— ¿En dónde estuviste?</p><p>— Hola para ti también, Draco —dijo irónica la mujer mientras daba instrucciones a un elfo.</p><p>— Hola mamá, ¿En dónde estuviste?</p><p>— Ya sabes... visita rutinaria al Ministerio.</p><p>— ¡Oh, lo había olvidado! —hizo una mueca con la boca, preocupado por lo que pudieran haberle dicho— ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>— No te preocupes, me hicieron las mismas preguntas rutinarias, registraron mi varita, la bóveda que me heredó tu padre y al ver que no tengo nada que ocultar me dejaron ir.</p><p>Draco soltó el aire que tenía retenido desde que su madre le recordó lo de la visita.</p><p>— No te preocupes Dragón, no pueden ponerme un solo dedo encima si no encuentran motivo y nos hemos cuidado lo suficiente para que no lo tengan.</p><p>— Si, lo sé.</p><p>— ¡Papi! —la voz de su hijo interrumpió la charla de adultos.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —Draco levantó a su hijo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no ha venido Harry?</p><p>Aunque intentó, Draco palideció ante la pregunta de su hijo. ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de cuatro años?</p><p>— Está ocupado, ya te lo había dicho.</p><p>El pequeño hizo un puchero, pero asintió resignado a la falta del pelinegro.</p><p>Narcissa notó el cambio en el semblante de su hijo, así que les recordó que la cena estaba lista y los empujó al comedor.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>Lo primero que hizo al llegar al hospital fue ir directamente a la habitación de Harry.</p><p>Acercándose pudo notar a los dos aurores que resguardaban la habitación, así como a Granger intentando entrar.</p><p>— ¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó caminado hacia ella.</p><p>— Draco, qué bueno que llegas —respondió ella sonriéndole—, estos aurores no me permiten ver a Harry.</p><p>— Son ordenes de tu ex esposo, pero por lo que veo no te informó de nada.</p><p>La castaña se puso roja de ira y apretó fuerte sus manos en puños.</p><p>Hermione y Ronald se habían separado hace algunos meses. Mantenían un acuerdo de convivencia por su hija, pero no se hablaban más que para lo indispensable.</p><p>— ¿Cómo puede ser capaz de hacerme esto? —dijo con los dientes apretados—, soy su ex esposa, pero también amiga de Harry.</p><p>— Ya lo sé —murmuró el rubio con pesar.</p><p>— Harry es mi mejor amigo, él y yo no tenemos nada como tanto asegura ese imbécil, estoy así —hizo una seña con dedo índice y pulgar— de lanzarle un hechizo que le parta su estúpida y dura cabezota.</p><p>Draco comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo.</p><p>— Ven, vamos a mi oficina, tomemos té y luego veremos qué hacer para que veas a Harry.</p><p>La chica asintió aceptando la invitación.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>Blase Zabini, actual jefe en la investigación de ataques por mortífagos se encontraba frente a él mirándole con unos ojos fríos y sin expresión.</p><p>Era extrañamente una escena muy ridícula, pues ambos habían sido buenos amigos durante sus años en Hogwarts.</p><p>— Ya sé que le dijiste al Jefe Weasley sobre todo lo referente a Potter desde tu punto de vista médico. Ahora necesito que me respondas unas preguntas de índole personal.</p><p>Draco asintió.</p><p>— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan cercano a Potter?</p><p>— ¿Cómo? ―exclamó sin poder evitar la conmoción.</p><p>— ¿Qué desde cuándo son amigos?</p><p>— No sabría decirlo con certeza, solo ocurrió, de un día para otro ya éramos amigos.</p><p>
  <em>Sin falta, todos los días, Harry aparecía en su piso y le invitaba a salir con él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco siempre se negaba y le hacía caras, otras veces simplemente lo ignoraba, pero Harry no se rindió.</em>
</p><p>— ¿Consideras que lo conoces bien?</p><p>— Bueno... —analizó un poco la pregunta antes de contestar—. No, es decir, jamás terminamos de conocer a una persona, siempre hay cosas nuevas por descubrir.</p><p>— De lo poco que lo conoces, ¿Alguna vez te habló de un enemigo?, ¿alguien quién lo detestara o le tuviera enviada?</p><p>— ¿No se supone que lo atacaron los mortífagos? —su ceño fruncido indicó a Blaise que el rubio se estaba enfadando.</p><p>— Esa solo es una teoría, pero por eso mismo estoy investigando, no queremos descartar ninguna posibilidad.</p><p>— Pues no, que yo sepa todo mundo lo adora, además de que él jamás se metía con nadie.</p><p>— ¿Tal vez un paciente inconforme?</p><p>— Diablos... no lo creo, digo... los niños lo adoran, las mujeres babean por él y los hombres le respetan. Sinceramente es impensable que alguien le quisiera hacer tanto daño...</p><p>Draco también quería encontrar al culpable y hacerlo pagar por el daño a su amigo.</p><p>Blaise fijó su mirada en un pequeño florero que yacía al fondo de la oficina.</p><p>— ¿Eran amantes?</p><p>El rubio abrió grande los ojos y su boca se sintió seca.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¡NO!, claro que no.</p><p>Blaise asintió y regresó su atención al rubio.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>Draco miró largo rato la flor marchita en su florero de cristal, había dejado que se marchitara con la esperanza de que Harry colocara una nueva como lo hacía todos los días... pero eso no ocurrió.</p><p>
  <em>Bien, ya había aceptado las invitaciones a comer o a cenar, los descansos para beber café o simplemente charlar por un rato, pero nada lo preparó para lo que le siguió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un año y medio después de haber llegado a San Mungo, lo ascendieron por su buen desempeño, le otorgaron una oficina propia y pusieron a su cargo a un pequeño equipo de medimagos recién graduados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! —exclamó Harry entusiasmado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco sonrió petulante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ahora... —Harry, quien había mantenido su mano en la espalda, le puso una flor en la cara, tocando con ella la pequeña nariz del rubio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Esto... qué...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Es una flor, para que comiences a personalizar esta oficina —Draco la tomó dudando si era adecuado—. Todos los días te traeré una.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Es una amenaza, Potter? —preguntó con tono burlón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y dijo:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Es una promesa.</em>
</p><p>Eso era lo que había mirado Zabini durante la entrevista. Por eso había creído que tenían una relación, aunque de alguna forma casi estaba cerca de la verdad.</p><p>— Soy un idiota —se dijo en voz alta.</p><p>¿Sería demasiado tarde para pedirle una disculpa?</p><p>— Sanador Malfoy —en el momento en que le hablaba la enfermera se escuchó su alarma—, Harry Potter, está perdiendo pulso.</p><p>Draco salió hecho un rayo, esperaba que este no fuera el momento que tanto había temido. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa arropó a su hijo, se sentó a su lado y veló su sueño.</p><p>Draco había llegado por la mañana, después de pasar toda la noche intentando estabilizar la magia de Harry Potter. Al parecer, aunque se encontraba en coma, su magia manifestaba reacciones independientes al cuerpo del mago. O eso es lo que Draco había explicado cuando volvió a la mansión. Y bueno, básicamente eso era lo único de lo que había hablado y eso preocupaba a la dama.</p><p>El rubio no lo decía, pero era obvio que se preocupaba por Potter no solo porque fuera su paciente o amigo, había algo más. Y ella sabía que era ese <em>algo más</em>.</p><p>Suspiró cansada, ella solo deseaba que Draco fuera feliz, pero siempre que parecía que estaba a punto de alcanzar su felicidad, esta se desvanecía.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>― ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?</p><p>― No mucho, solo medio día ―respondió sin apartar la mirada de su lectura.</p><p>― ¿¡Qué!? —se levantó de golpe de la cama provocando que le diera un fuerte mareo.</p><p>― Tranquilo, hijo. Necesitas descansar, comer algo y solo entonces te permitiré volver a San Mungo.</p><p>Draco hizo una mueca.</p><p>― No hagas eso, no funcionará, piensa en tu hijo, ¿Qué será de él si te enfermas? —reprendió la rubia.</p><p>― Lo siento madre, es solo que, todo esto es tan desconcertante. ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a Harry?</p><p>― Tranquilo hijo, intenta descansar, más tarde pensaremos en eso.</p><p>Se mantuvo acostado solo porque su madre continuaba vigilándolo, pero no tenía ni un poco de ganas de continuar durmiendo.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>
  <em>Cómo es que una begonia roja se convirtió en un geranio y poco tiempo después en un tulipán.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No solo le había declarado su amor por medio del lenguaje de las flores, también se lo había insinuado muchas veces pidiéndole citas, lanzándole piropos o simplemente acariciando su cabello cada vez que tenía oportunidad.</em>
</p><p>Draco despertó sobre saltado, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Miró a su alrededor, los primeros rayos de la mañana penetraban la habitación y en la mesita de noche se encontraba el desayuno.</p><p>Engulló su comida, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió pulcramente. Estaba apresurado, prácticamente había perdido todo el día anterior durmiendo y no tenía ni idea de qué había ocurrido con Harry.</p><p>― ¡Papi! —Draco se detuvo para mirar a su pequeño—. ¿Dónde está Harry?</p><p>Draco suspiró.</p><p>― ¿Acaso ya no me quiere?</p><p>El rubio se arrodilló frente al pequeño.</p><p>― Por supuesto que te quiere, jamás pienses lo contrario, es solo que...</p><p>― Debes decirle la verdad, Draco —susurró su madre.</p><p>Él la miró horrorizado y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>
  <em>Esa noche Draco había bebido más de lo que debería. Era una fecha dolorosa, el día en que sus sueños volvían a desmoronarse, él único hombre del que había estado dispuesto a enamorarse le rompió el corazón de la forma más cruel que nadie podría imaginarse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry como buen amigo lo llevó hasta la mansión.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se asombró mucho al encontrarse con un pequeño de no más de tres años llorando. Se frotaba los ojitos y se alejaba de Narcissa cada vez que ella quería tomarlo entre sus brazos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Papi —balbuceó el pequeño acercándose al hombre ebrio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry se quedó de pie, con el rubio entre sus brazos mirando impactado al niño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Eh... yo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Tranquilo, sé de tu amistad con mi hijo —la mujer le indicó que recostara al rubio en uno de los sofás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Mejor lo llevaré a su habitación. ¿Vamos? —miró al pequeño a los ojos y le sonrió, el niño asintió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación. El pequeño caminaba a su lado y detrás iba Narcissa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Recostó a Draco con delicadeza y lo arropó con ternura, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en la mujer a su lado le plantó un tierno beso en la frente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Duerme bien —susurró.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― ¿Papi se encuentra bien? —la vocecita lo devolvió a la realidad provocando que se sonrojara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Si, no te preocupes por tu papi —se rascó detrás de la cabeza no sabiendo qué decir a continuación, él no tenía ni idea de que Draco tuviera un hijo, ¿Estaría casado y por eso no hacía caso a sus insinuaciones? — Hola, soy Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le extendió la mano a modo de saludo, el niño la estrechó con su regordeta manita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Mucho gusto, yo soy Lesath y esta es mi abue Cissa—. ¿Eres amigo de mi papi?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry sonrió. El pequeño era muy tierno y adorable, más aún con su voz balbuceante la cual denotaba que recientemente estaba aprendiendo a hablar con mayor fluidez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Mucho gusto Lesath. Si, soy su amigo y tuyo también si así lo quieres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El pequeño sonrió encantado y sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó a Harry para abrazarlo.</em>
</p><p>― Harry, él... bueno —tal vez su madre tenía razón, Lesath ya no era tan pequeño, podía comprender mejor la situación, obviamente no le contaría toda la verdad—, se encuentra algo enfermo, por eso no ha podido venir a verte.</p><p>― ¡No te creo! —balbuceó el niño comenzando a llorar.</p><p>― Lesath, no me hables así, y Harry si está enfermo, por eso no puede verlo ahora, podría contagiarte.</p><p>Eso pareció tranquilizar al pequeño.</p><p>― ¿Crees que se pondrá bien para las vacaciones? Prometió llevarme donde vende los dulces.</p><p>"Estúpido Potter, no hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir", pensó comenzando a sentir un picor en sus ojos, así que se concentró en la respuesta que debería darle a su hijo. No quería mentir, pero no se le ocurrió algo mejor que decir.</p><p>― Ya verás que sí.</p><p>Lesath sonrió alegremente y de nuevo se abrazó a Draco.</p><p>― Espero que papá se mejore muy pronto —susurró muy bajito.</p><p>Draco lo separó de su cuerpo y lo miró fijamente, cuestionándose si había escuchado correctamente.</p><p>― ¡Abue Cissa, ya es hora de ir a la escuela! —corrió a buscar su mochila y el almuerzo, mientras el rubio permaneció petrificado en su lugar.</p><p>― Tú también llegarás tarde —habló su madre, el parpadeó varias veces y se incorporó. Tal vez había oído mal.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>
  <em>Cuando volvió a Inglaterra no imaginó que terminaría convirtiéndose en el amigo de Harry Potter, es que eso simplemente no podía ser posible. Pero aún más increíble fue cuando Harry le confesó que estaba enamorado de él y le pidió que fuera su novio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obviamente se negó, pero eso no detuvo al pelinegro, ya que continuó enviándole flores todos los días, dándole besos sorpresivos en la mejilla y susurrándole elogios cada vez que tenía oportunidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Todo ese tiempo Draco no había hecho más que rechazarlo e ignorar sus palabras con el simple propósito de que se diera por vencido, sin embargo, no ocurrió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahora el hombre sabía de su condición de padre soltero y eso lo único que hizo fue alentarlo más, pero esta vez no solo le ofreció un noviazgo, sino matrimonio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Solo dame un argumento válido del por qué no quieres casarte conmigo —decía Potter mientras masticaba su comida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¡Iugh, asqueroso!", pensaba el rubio mirándolo de manera severa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Un argumento válido es por ejemplo que tengo un hijo al cual debo criar, otro es que todo el mundo mágico me considera un mortífago y hay un argumento más el cual me encanta —lo señaló con el dedo índice— que tú mereces algo mejor que un padre soltero, ex mortífago, con quien no te llevaste bien durante muchos años.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry lo miró con los labios fruncidos y los ojos entrecerrados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Eso no tiene nada de valido —Draco abrió grande la boca para refutar—, permíteme explicar; primero que nada, no todos te consideran un mortífago, yo no lo hago, ni los Weasley, tampoco nuestros compañeros.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― La mayoría de los que trabajan aquí lo creen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Pero no todos, ahora... número dos, yo puedo darle mi apellido a Lesath, sin siquiera serlo ya lo siento como mi hijo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― ¡Eres un demente!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Y por último, pero más importante, yo decido con quién quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Me gustas mucho, me he enamorado de ti. El imbécil que te ha dejado ir y para el colmo ha abandonado a su hijo no tiene perdón por sus actos, pero me alegra que lo haya hecho porque volviste y yo puedo decirte abiertamente que te amo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco ya se encontraba rojo hasta las orejas, quería decir algo, al menos insultarlo, pero su cabeza no estaba funcionando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Yo... aún le amo —dijo después de varios minutos—, perdona pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Entonces seguiré insistiendo hasta que sea a mí a quien ames </em>
  <em>―refutó sonriendo como siempre lo solía hacer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sonriendo ampliamente se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al rubio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco lo miraba expectante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De pronto sintió unos cálidos labios apoyarse en su mejilla.</em>
</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>Ya habían transcurrido cinco días y hasta ahora Harry no mostraba signos de recuperación.</p><p>Por otro lado, los aurores continuaban investigando sin progresar demasiado.</p><p>¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido exactamente?</p><p>― Harry, despierta por favor —susurró en un momento de desesperación, Hermione a su lado le abrazó en señal de apoyo.</p><p>― Crees que... digo, Harry va a despertar, ¿Pero tú crees que estará completamente bien?</p><p>El rubio la miró por un momento a los ojos, ella tenía razón, pero eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar.</p><p>Él deseaba aferrarse a la idea de que cuando Harry despertara seguiría siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, sin secuelas por el grado de daño que provocaba una maldición como el crucio.</p><p>― Él va a estar bien, tiene que estarlo, es un tarado, pero sigue siendo quien nos salvó del que no debe ser nombrado.</p><p>La castaña asintió y sonrió intentando aceptar la respuesta.</p><p>Draco se relajó al ver que Hermione parecía conforme por el momento, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano comenzaría a formar sus propias conjeturas, solo quería tener un poco de tiempo para investigar y tener algo que ofrecer cuando el momento llegara.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>Ron y Blaise caminaban uno al lado del otro por el callejón Diagón, las brujas y magos que pasaban los miraban con atención.</p><p>― De acuerdo, la firma mágica de quién atacó a Harry desaparece en algún punto de este lugar, tenemos que definir de cuál.</p><p>El moreno asintió.</p><p>― He estado investigando, pero realmente no parece que haya un motivo o alguien que quisiera hacerle daño —agregó—. Incluso sus colegas no figuran dentro de un posible sospechoso.</p><p>Ron se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor.</p><p>― La conclusión más obvia es que se trató de una venganza por parte de mortífagos con deseos de resurgir —concluyó Blaise con su explicación.</p><p>― Seguramente están molestos porque Harry acabó con el señor oscuro —continuó Ron—, sin embargo, hay algo que aún no me termina de convencer.</p><p>El moreno asintió, luego le hizo una seña al pelirrojo para que continuaran su camino.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>― ¡Quiero ver a Harry! —exclamó el pequeño mientras recogía sus cosas y las metía a la mochila.</p><p>Lesath asistía a la escuela de magos menores, era una institución que se había abierto recientemente a propuesta de Hermione. Los niños de entre tres y diez años asistían a una escuela de iniciación antes de por fin poder asistir a Hogwarts. Lesath estaba en segundo año del nivel <em>junior</em> que era una especie de Jardín de niños muggle.</p><p>― ¿Harry?, ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros.</p><p>― Es mi papá —respondió orgullosamente.</p><p>― ¿Hablas de Harry Potter? —cuestionó otra pequeña mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.</p><p>― Si, ese es mi papá —afirmó feliz.</p><p>― ¡No seas mentiroso! Harry Potter no es tu papá, tu papá es un mortífago.</p><p>Lesath no conocía la definición de la palabra mortífago, pero entendió que no era una buena palabra y a evaluar la manera en que su compañero lo dijo era una palabra despectiva y lo único que quería lograr era hacerlo sentir mal.</p><p>El niño comenzó a llorar.</p><p>Su profesora se acercó a consolarlo. Le pidió al resto de los niños que guardaran sus cosas y se formaran para salir.</p><p>Cuando Draco llegó esa noche a casa se sintió vil. Narcissa le había platicado sobre el incidente, específicamente en lo referente a la palabra "mortífago", que al parecer era lo que había afectado al pequeño. Sin embargo, el dolor que albergaba a Lesath se debía más que nada a pensar que Harry Potter no era su verdadero padre. ¿Cómo había permitido que esto llegara tan lejos?</p><p>Draco miraba a su hijo dormir mientras los recuerdos de su pasado invadían su mente.</p><p>
  <em>Cuando Lucius fue enviado a Azkaban y él y su madre quedaron solos a merced de Voldemort, a merced de los mortífagos, su vida se llenó de una eterna oscuridad. Pero él tenía que ser el soporte de su madre, era su obligación apoyarla y protegerla, debía ser fuerte, aunque no creía ser capaz de lograrlo. Afortunadamente para Draco, dentro de todo ese desasosiego y terror, una pequeña luz pareció sonreírle. Graham Montague un compañero de Hogwarts dos años mayor se cruzó en su camino. Su familia también era simpatizante del señor oscuro, por lo que él estaba destinado a tomar la marca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Graham era un joven Slytherin, tranquilo, alguien que pasaba fácilmente desapercibido y no muy popular entre los de su casa, aun lo era menos entre el resto de los alumnos, y aun así logró captar su atención.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tal vez se debía a que él también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, también se encontraba en una constante tortura de la que no podía escapar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Graham era su luz dentro de su interminable oscuridad, pero también era algo que debía ocultar a toda costa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadie podía conocer la aberración en la que se había convertido. No obstante, eso no impedía que su amor creciera cada día más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Desde que se conocieron, solo se limitó a mirarlo de lejos, ya que, aunque Graham le trataba con respeto siempre había un toque de frialdad cuando se dirigía a él, Draco lo atribuía a que el chico no lo conocía lo suficiente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pasó el tiempo y el distanciamiento no menguó, pero tenía sentido si en todo ese tiempo no se habían visto más que contadas veces y en Hogwarts no se hablaban. Y no era por falta de interés de Draco, era simplemente que Graham le había advertido que no lo hiciera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La decepción llegó cuando durante el curso de su sexto año Draco supo que Graham salía con una chica sangre pura, incluso tenían intensiones de contraer matrimonio. No fue suficiente con la misión que prácticamente le estaba robando la cordura, la decepción amorosa lo estaba llevando al límite.</em>
</p><p>Tal vez Voldemort se haya ido. Pero el mundo allá afuera no había cambiado. El mundo se seguía dividiéndose en buenos y malos. Y principalmente... no olvidaban. Para el mundo continuaba siendo un mortífago.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Graham Montague era el amor secreto de Draco desde hace tres años.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por su bien, el rubio tuvo que ocultar su homosexualidad. Estar en el lado oscuro de la guerra lo convertía en un mago bastante vulnerable. Si el resto de los seguidores de Voldemort llegaban a enterarse... no estaba seguro de lo que serían capaces de hacerle a él y a su familia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esa era la razón por la cual, continuó ocultando su secreto por largo tiempo, así fue, hasta que no pudo más y Graham lo descubrió, afortunadamente para ese entonces Potter ya había acabado con el señor tenebroso de lo contrario dudaba continuar vivo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, la humillación constante a la que Montague lo sometió no se comparaba la muerte, pues su corazón era lastimado constantemente, hasta el punto que comenzó a tornarse marchito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No solo se había burlado de sus sentimientos, se había aprovechado de ellos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero él estaba tan embriagado de amor... que no importaba que sus ojos poco a poco se nublaban de pesar. Aguantar, eso es lo único que no deseaba hacer, pero por amor se sometía a las órdenes de Montague.</em>
</p><p>― Papi... —el sollozo de su hijo lo despertó.</p><p>Enfocó a su alrededor hasta vislumbrar a su pequeño. Estaba sentado en la cama, frotándose los ojos, su mirada era triste, eso le partió el corazón.</p><p>― ¿Qué pasa mi vida, una pesadilla?</p><p>El niño negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.</p><p>― ¿Entonces qué pasa? —volvió a cuestionar prestando mayor atención.</p><p>― No quiero ir hoy a la escuela —respondió hipando.</p><p>Draco arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo y secar sus lágrimas.</p><p>Permanecieron en silencio largo rato hasta que Lesath se removió para mirarlo.</p><p>― ¿Qué es un mortífago? —cuestionó mirando fijamente a su padre. Sus bellos ojos azules, idénticos a los de su padre, pero tan llenos de pureza, lo abrumaron ¿cómo explicarle algo así a un inocente?</p><p>Draco besó su cabecita. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma.</p><p>"Maldición", se dijo mientras arrullaba a su pequeño.</p><p>― Los mortífagos son gente muy mala y cruel —hizo una pausa indagando en sí mismo—, tú no eres nada de eso.</p><p>― Mis compañeros dicen que tú eres uno papi, ¿verdad que tú no eres malo?</p><p>― No hijo, ya no... —es lo único que fue capaz de decir.</p><p>― Quiero ver a Harry —Draco se tensó, no podía permitir que su pequeño viera así al gran Harry Potter, postrado en una cama, al borde de la muerte. No sabía qué hacer.</p><p>Lesath era persistente, no desistiría de hacer esa visita, pero lo intentaría.</p><p>― Aun no podemos verlo, pero te prometo que en cuanto se encuentre mucho mejor iremos a visitarlo.</p><p>El pequeño hizo un puchero. Draco quería reprenderlo, pero se sintió incapaz, en cambio optó por consentirlo con poquito.</p><p>― De acuerdo, hoy no irás al colegio, en lugar de eso, dormiremos un poco más y desayunaremos en el jardín —el rostro del pequeño se iluminó y Draco sintió su corazón estremecerse. Su hijo siempre sería su luz en medio de la oscuridad que siempre amenazaba con consumirlo.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>― Estableciendo que los únicos responsables del ataque sean posibles mortífagos... —los aurores a cargo del caso de Harry se encontraban en una reunión con el Ministro de magia, Kingsley Shaklebolk y el Jefe del departamento, Gawain Robards.</p><p>― Puesto que el resto del mundo adora al niño que vivió... —apuntó Robards.</p><p>― Exacto —continuó Blaise—, acorté la lista de sospechosos. Luego en base a esa lista, hice una comparación con la magia que logramos captar, es difícil definir exactamente a quién pertenece, no hay registros de alguna persona que haya sido detenida con esas características. Pero he comenzado a investigar a los más sospechosos.</p><p>Ron y el ministro escuchaban atentamente.</p><p>― Rufus Traulace —comenzó—, está viviendo pacíficamente en Italia, en la toscana, hablé con el ministerio de Italia y desde que llegó a vivir allí, hace cinco años no ha mostrado indicios de mal comportamiento.</p><p>Ron asintió invitándolo a continuar.</p><p>— Marcus McCarther, desde que fue puesto en libertad, solo se supo de él los primeros dos años, era un muy potencial sospechoso, hasta que averigüe que fue asesinado en un bar de mala reputación. Por deudas —agregó para cerrar.</p><p>Al no continuar, el ministro preguntó si era todo.</p><p>― Aun estamos investigando, si hay un rastro o algo que nos indique hacia dónde dirigirnos... ―intentó explicarse―. Sin embargo, en el reporte médico, Malfoy especifica que los hechizos que recibió Potter son aparentemente cruciatus, no obstante asegura que Potter únicamente recibió un hechizo, es solo una teoría, así que nos informará cuando tenga los resultados de sus investigaciones.</p><p>― Bien, dejémoslo por ahora ―intervino oportunamente Kingsley ―. Si llegan a saber algo más me lo hacen saber. Con respecto a los medios, continuaremos manteniendo en secreto lo del coma de Harry.</p><p>― Si alguien pregunta Harry está bajo protección de testigos, etcétera, etcétera ―Comentó Ron mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la salida.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>Ron se dejó caer en su la silla tras su escritorio. Necesitaba a Hermione para resolver el caso, pero las cosas entre ellos no habían finalizado muy bien por su propia culpa.</p><p>Suspiró con fastidio antes de tomar un cigarrillo, lo necesitaba con urgencia.</p><p>Mientras intentaba relajarse escuchó toquidos en su puerta.</p><p>Había sido explícito en que nadie lo molestara, así que soltó un resoplido.</p><p>― ¡¿No fui claro al decir que no me molestaran?! ―vociferó.</p><p>― Disculpa ―susurró una dulce voz femenina.</p><p>De inmediato se levantó de su asiento y dijo con voz amenazadora:</p><p>― ¿No te dije que NO quería volverte a ver?</p><p>La chica asintió.</p><p>Ron esperó a que explicara el motivo por el cual no había hecho caso.</p><p>Hace más de cinco meses que no se veían. Al principio ella había insistido demasiado con las lechuzas, pero él ya había terminado. Se había sentido tan estúpido, tan desgraciado, no obstante, el pasado ya estaba escrito.</p><p>
  <em>Pansy Parkinson era una formidable inefable y por tal motivo la designaron para trabajar con Ron y Blaise en un caso específicamente difícil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella les había proporcionado datos que ayudaron a cerrar el caso. De allí se hicieron más cercanos, sumado a que Zabini era buen amigo de la chica.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El motivo de su acercamiento no fue explicable, él culpaba a Hermione por su constante ausencia al prácticamente dedicar todo su tiempo al trabajo en el ministerio. De un momento a otro él y Pansy se convirtieron en amantes.</em>
</p><p>Regresó a la realidad cuando ella comenzó a explicar.</p><p>― Supe lo de Potter...</p><p>El pelirrojo no se inmutó. Era lógico que ella lo supiera, y no le preguntaría cómo, de todos modos ella no se lo diría.</p><p>― ¿Y?</p><p>Cuestionó como si le diera igual.</p><p>― Aquí ―dijo Pansy entregándole un sobre―. Es lo que averigüé, espero le des un buen uso.</p><p>Pansy se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.</p><p>― ¿Por qué no se lo entregaste a Blaise? ―Pansy se quedó inmóvil sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta.</p><p>― No se encontraba en su oficina ―sin más abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral, pero antes de cerrarla agregó: ― No todo fue mi culpa.</p><p>Ron abrió la boca para insultarla, pero ella no le permitió hablar.</p><p>― Espero que al menos entiendas que ella es la única inocente.</p><p>El pelirrojo se quedó de pie mirando donde la puerta ahora yacía cerrada.</p><p>No, claro que no. Ya no culpaba a Hermione de su error. Al principio lo había hecho porque era más fácil, para no sentirse tan nefasto. Desafortunadamente, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>Como trabajadora del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica era inevitable que se enterara de los acontecimientos que afectaban o amenazaban al mundo mágico, bueno, también había que agregarle valor a sus técnicas para obtener información clasificada. Ron siempre le decía que debió ser inefable, ella no estaba muy convencida de que fuera una profesión adecuada, después de todo no le gustaba guardarle secretos a su esposo y ser inefable la habría obligado a hacerlo con frecuencia.</p><p>Después de ir y venir a lo largo del Ministerio, por fin le llegaron los rumores sobre las supuestas intenciones con las que se llevó a cabo el ataque a Harry y se prometió hacer hasta lo imposible por resolver el caso. El supuesto ataque por los mortífagos no terminaba de cuadrarle, necesitaba ir con Draco y averiguar que sabía el medimago. Tenía que resolver el enigma, si o si... Por Harry y por su hija.</p><p>Su hija...</p><p>Exhaló con cansancio. Últimamente era muy insistente. Y ella lo entendía. El deseo de Rose de que sus padres estuvieran nuevamente juntos.</p><p>¿Pero cómo reparar algo que ya no tenía solución?</p><p>La realidad nunca es tan sencilla como parece. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— De acuerdo —comenzó su reporte a los aurores—. Según los análisis que he realizado, este es un tipo de hechizo no clasificado, una especie de crucio pero multiplicado aproximadamente unas cinco veces. Es por eso que parece que Potter fue atacado varias veces.</p><p>Blaise y Ron asintieron.</p><p>— Contacté con Pansy Parkinson para realizar algunas pruebas. Es así como logré determinar la potencia del hechizo. Además de que hemos descubierto que la víctima fue atacada sorpresivamente.</p><p>— ¿Cómo es que pudieron sorprender a Harry? —cuestionó Ron.</p><p>— Eso es lo que te toca averiguar Weasley —señaló Draco con cierto sarcasmo—. Encontrando al atacante estarán a un paso de encontrar el motivo. Aquí les entrego un informe completo de las pruebas realizadas y los resultados obtenidos.</p><p>— ¿Harry se recuperará? —cuestionó nuevamente el pelirrojo.</p><p>Draco asintió.</p><p>— No sabemos con exactitud el alcance que tiene el hechizo, es totalmente desconocido, lo que sí puedo asegurar es que con el tratamiento adecuado lo sacaremos del coma. Hermione me está apoyando en eso.</p><p>Ron se removió incómodo ante la mención de su ex esposa.</p><p>— Ella quiere mucho a Harry. Lo considera un hermano. Hará todo lo posible para resolver este misterio.</p><p>Blaise sonrió ligeramente comprendiendo el porqué de las palabras del rubio.</p><p>
  <em>Cuando Hermione y Ron estaban en proceso de divorcio. Ron había insinuado una infidelidad por parte de su esposa, nada más y nada menos que con su mejor amigo. Y aunque habían intentado hacerlo entrar en razón, nada habían logrado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La ironía de insinuar una infidelidad, cuando ese era el motivo por el que Hermione pedía el divorcio era abrumadora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Afortunadamente para la castaña, Harry y Draco estuvieron junto a ella en todo momento, apoyándola en todo lo posible.</em>
</p><p>— Bien, es bueno que Hermione trabaje contigo —respondió Ron mostrando cuanto le molestaban las indirectas del rubio—. Si descubres algo más, envíanos una lechuza.</p><p>Draco sonrió de lado.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>Una vez llegaron a la oficina, se pusieron a revisar el informe de Draco.</p><p>— ¿Tendrás algún dulce? —preguntó Blaise después de un rato.</p><p>Ron hizo un ademan de afirmación y se puso a buscar en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.</p><p>— ¡Oh, maldición! —masculló.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Blaise, alerta.</p><p>— Olvidé por completo que ayer Parkinson me hizo una visita.</p><p>Blaise solo arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.</p><p>— No es lo que piensas —se adelantó a rectificar—, ella vino a dejarme información, para ayudar con el caso de Harry.</p><p>Sacó el sobre del cajón y se dispuso a romper el sello para revisar el contenido.</p><p>— ¿Ella trajo información importante y tú lo olvidaste? —Blaise se mostró indignado.</p><p>— Si, es estúpido de mi parte, pero su visita me dejó agotado.</p><p>— Ya estabas agotado, solo quieres tomar su visita como un pretexto.</p><p>— Como sea —defendió Weasley—, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, pero ahora que lo he recordado, podemos averiguar de qué se trata.</p><p>Ron sacó el pergamino del sobre y leyó atentamente.</p><p>Al terminar, bajó el papel hasta su regazo y miró con intensidad a Zabini.</p><p>— ¿Traes contigo la lista de sospechosos? —Blaise asintió—. ¿Junto con las pruebas de firmas mágicas? —de nuevo asintió—. Acompáñame, tenemos que hacer un par de análisis.</p><p>Y sin agregar algo más tomó su túnica y salió de la oficina sin cerciorarse si el moreno iba detrás de él, simplemente sabía que lo hacía.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>
  <em>Un bebé lloraba en medio de la oscuridad, Draco caminaba a tientas, ya que, si lanzaba un lumus, revelaría su presencia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llegó hasta lo que parecía una habitación donde solo se hallaba un ropero destartalado y en la esquina del cuarto, un colchón arruinado con una mujer y un niño en brazos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Draco acercándose para auxiliarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Draco, me alegra que estés aquí —susurró y sonrió aliviada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Dónde está...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Shuuu... —los ojos horrorizados de la joven le indicaron que él se acercaba—. Tómalo Draco, no permitas que le haga daño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El bebé continuaba llorando, Draco estaba asustado y no podía decidirse, tomar a ese niño en sus brazos cambiaría todo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Qué debo hacer?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Cásate conmigo —la voz de Harry irrumpió en el lugar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De pronto todo estaba iluminado, el llanto de había desvanecido y ahora solo se encontraba él. Él y Harry sonriendo, con los brazos abiertos, esperando su decisión.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Por qué insistes tanto? —cuestionó avergonzado por la declaración del hombre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Eres una fantástica persona —respondió, como si eso explicara algo.</em>
</p><p>De pronto despertó. Se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio. Últimamente se sentía demasiado agotado.</p><p>Se talló los ojos y se desperezó todo lo que pudo.</p><p>"Lesath", pensó al recordar su extraño sueño, era una combinación de recuerdos. Pequeños fragmentos que le dejaron una fría sensación en el cuerpo, logrando que se estremeciera por completo.</p><p>"Será que...", "No", negó para sus adentros. Nada tenía sentido, mucho menos lo que estaba a punto de pensar. Toda esta confusión se debía al ataque, a la reaparición de los mortífagos, a la tristeza tan profunda que sentía.</p><p>Solo lo olvidaría y se concentraría en sanar a Potter.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>Hermione llegó a la madriguera para recoger a Rose.</p><p>— ¡Hola, Señora Weasley! ¡Hola, Ginny! —saludó mientras se limpiaba las cenizas.</p><p>— Hermione, pasa a comer algo antes de que te vayas.</p><p>Ginny la miró y sonrió, luego su semblante se ensombreció.</p><p>— ¿Cómo sigue Harry? —cuestionó.</p><p>— No lo sé, tu hermano no me deja verlo mucho.</p><p>La pelirroja hizo una mueca.</p><p>— Hablaré con él, no es justo que te haga más daño.</p><p>La castaña negó.</p><p>— Draco hablará con él y si no funciona, pediré una licencia al ministro para que me permitas verlo cada vez que yo quiera.</p><p>Ginny pareció conforme, por lo que sonrió.</p><p>—¿Saben quién pudo ser el culpable? —Hermione negó, se acercó a su hija y la tomó en brazos.</p><p>—Esperaba que tú pudieras averiguar algo.</p><p>—Lo intentaré, aunque no prometo nada, sabes que Blaise no habla mucho de los detalles de sus casos y mi hermano es estúpido, piensa que todos estamos en contra de él, y es cierto, pero no quiere decir que estemos en un error.</p><p>Hermione ladeó la cabeza.</p><p>—Desde que se enteró de nuestra comida en Hogsmeade dejó de dirigirme la palabra.</p><p>La castaña negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a darle el biberón a la pequeña Rose.</p><p>—Es un completo idiota —declaró después de un momento.</p><p>—¡Lo es! —coincidió Ginny—, mira que preferir a la trepadora de Par...</p><p>— No hablemos más de eso—cortó Hermione sintiéndose enojada.</p><p>Se sentía triste, estúpida, enojada, asustada, melancólica, y no podía evitarlo. Tanto por lo que habían pasado y un solo acto, una decisión aparentemente simple había cambiado sus vidas por completo. Afortunadamente contaba con el apoyo de los Weasley, sus padres y el de su amigo Harry.</p><p>Torció los labios al recordar que Harry se encontraba en una situación bastante delicada. ¿Sería posible salvarlo?</p><p>Draco aseguraba que sí, y Draco era un excelente medimago, se había especializado en maleficios, aun así, sentía un miedo inexplicable.</p><p>Y así, supo que todo se saldría de control, cuando una majestuosa lechuza entró al hogar de los Weasley.</p><p>― Es de Malfoy ―manifestó Ginny al reconocerla.</p><p>Rápidamente desató el mensaje y le ofreció una golosina, la cual rechazó elegantemente, emprendiendo nuevamente el vuelo.</p><p>― ¿Qué dice? ―cuestionó Hermione.</p><p>Ginny leyó haciendo sonidos sin decir una palabra, solo demostrando que estaba leyendo a mucha velocidad.</p><p>― Dice que Rita Skeeter acaba de publicar un artículo de última hora, habla sobre el ataque a Harry y denuncia a varios de nuestros ex compañeros y otros simpatizantes de quien tú sabes como posibles autores, entre ellos él y Parkinson.</p><p>― ¡Maldición! Esto se va a salir de control ―sentenció antes de levantarse y entregarle a Ginny a su hija dormida. Iría al ministerio a averiguar cómo es que Skeeter había logrado obtener esa información.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se puso pálido y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.</p><p>¿Cómo podía ser posible que de un momento a otro fuera señalado como uno de los posibles atacantes de Harry?</p><p>Claro que hubo un tiempo en el que se consideraron enemigos y se agredían e insultaban cada vez que tenían oportunidad, pero ya hacía muchos años de eso.</p><p>Mientras su mente divagaba, la puerta fue abierta abruptamente.</p><p>— ¿Ya lo has leído? —cuestionó Pansy, adentrándose a la oficina y cerrando con un hechizo.</p><p>Draco asintió.</p><p>— Esto es una insensatez. Hemos demostrado ser personas leales, reformadas si quieres llamarlo así —comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, el rubio solo se limitó a observar—. Digo, tal vez conmigo tenga un poco de sentido, yo quise entregarlo al señor oscuro. Fue más por miedo que por otra cosa. ¿Pero tú? Que te culpen es una insolencia. Cómo se atreven a culparte a ti, a ti quién has estado enamorado del tipo... ¿qué...? Por los últimos catorce años. Definitivamente no tiene ningún sentido...</p><p>— ¿Qué has dicho? —Draco la interrumpió— ¿enamorado?</p><p>La pelinegra lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.</p><p>― ¡Por supuesto! Si todos lo saben.</p><p>Draco se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>
  <em>Lesath estaba feliz de celebrar su primera navidad con su abuela en Londres. Siempre había querido conocerla, ahora que vivían juntos se hicieron muy apegados y se amaban mutuamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco se preguntaba cómo era posible. Pero así, solo se lo preguntaba, jamás habló al respecto con su madre, sin embargo, nunca dudó en hacerle saber en todo momento lo feliz y agradecido que se sentía con ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lesath corría por toda la mansión gritando a los elfos que encontraba un "Feliz Navidad", mientras los abrazaba brevemente y continuaba su recorrido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Así estuvo durante toda la mañana, hasta que Narcissa le ordenó que tomara una ducha y se arreglara para la cena.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco le ayudó con la tarea. Y, a las nueve en punto de la noche, ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa. Todos con elegancia y refinamiento, tal como caracteriza a un Malfoy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La cena fue amena. Hablaron de cosas triviales, a pesar de que la etiqueta no lo indicara así. Rieron y Narcissa narró un par de historias del pasado, alguna anécdota de Draco cuando era pequeño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La noche iba tranquila hasta que un elfo apareció informando que tenían visitas. Los Malfoy se sorprendieron por aquella noticia. Y no era porque les molestaran las visitas. Simplemente no creían que alguien se dignara a hacerles una visita en vísperas de navidad. Pues hace mucho que no recibían visitas de ninguna índole, salvo cuando al ministerio se le ocurría hacer una revisión, por eso de los objetos oscuros y la eterna sospecha de sus actividades rutinarias.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Quién es, Dipsy? —cuestionó Narcissa.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>—El señor Harry Potter, ama.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Y estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el vino, pero supo controlarse bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mirada inquisitiva de Narcissa lo incomodó, sin embargo, mantuvo la mirada indiferente a las palabras del elfo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Hazlo pasar —ordenó la señora Malfoy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En cuanto Potter apareció en la entrada del salón, Lesath se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo y celebrando su aparición de último momento. Draco se limitó a observar de manera severa la reacción de su hijo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿A qué debemos su visita, señor Potter? —en ese momento Harry prestó atención a los dos Malfoy que permanecían en la mesa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Señora Malfoy, Draco —dijo a modo de saludo, el rubio frunció el ceño. "Draco", ¿que no se supone no contaba con el permiso para llamarlo por su nombre? —. Agradezco que me recibieran, a pesar de lo tarde que es. Yo solo... vine a desearles... —carraspeó y negó con la cabeza— quiero decir, vengo a dejarle un obsequio a Lesath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eso motivó al pequeño para invitarlo a pasar al salón donde habían instalado el árbol navideño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Malfoy juró haber visto una ligera sonrisa brotar en el rostro de Narcissa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras tanto, el pequeño Lesath acaparó por completo la atención del héroe de guerra. No obstante, los adultos notaron las miradas que a veces eran dirigidas a Draco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y tal como lo temía, llegó el momento en que Narcissa informó que era hora de que el pequeño Malfoy se acostara. Bueno, eso sí, al día siguiente quería abrir los regalos junto con el resto de la familia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lesath se apresuró a subir a su habitación y oportunamente, Narcissa lo acompañó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco se quedó solo con Potter, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Pero eso no importó cuando el idiota de San Potter tomó la iniciativa. Y se acercó para entregarle una caja pequeña.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sus ojos grises mostraron la sorpresa e incertidumbre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ábrelo mañana, en Navidad —había dicho y después de depositar un beso en su mejilla se había marchado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco permaneció sonrojado y avergonzado por algún tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de todo ya era demasiado tarde y tenía que descansar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Subió a su habitación lentamente, contemplando la caja entre sus manos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter había dicho que la abriera hasta el día siguiente, pero bien podía hacerlo ahora y nada cambiaría. ¿No es así?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Negó un par de veces. Lo haría mañana. Y no porque Potter así lo dispusiera, sino porque estaba demasiado cansado para todavía tomarse tiempo en eso. Así que, al llegar a su habitación, depósito la caja en la repisa de noche y se preparó para ir a la cama.</em>
</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>Mas tarde llegó Hermione. Jadeando y con el semblante serio.</p><p>Pansy ya se había marchado. Quería averiguar un par de cosas antes de que todo se saliera de control y resultara detenida. Además, no quería encontrarse con Hermione.</p><p>— ¿Cómo es que permiten que información falsa salga en primera plana?</p><p>— Sabes que siempre son así —respondió Malfoy, más calmado de lo que Hermione esperaba—, tergiversan la información según les parezca conveniente.</p><p>— No te preocupes, no parece que esto vaya a pasar a mayores. Tan solo, una vez más, la prensa quiere llamar la atención.</p><p>Draco hizo una mueca.</p><p>— No importa lo que pueda ocurrir —manifestó después de un momento en silencio—. Solo me pregunto, ¿qué será de Lesath?</p><p>Hermione lo miró atentamente, esperando a que dijera algo más.</p><p>— ¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestionó al notar que Malfoy no continuaba.</p><p>El aludido pareció meditar sus palabras.</p><p>— Últimamente he tenido sueños extraños y no, no soy supersticioso, o no solía serlo. Es simplemente que esto se siente diferente.</p><p>— ¿Diferente?</p><p>— Es la madre de Lesath. La he recordado... — no dijo algo más, tampoco Hermione lo presionó para que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, pudo notar algo curioso. Era la primera vez que Draco hablaba de la madre de su hijo por iniciativa propia. Usualmente, cuando se le preguntaba al respecto, evadía el tema con maestría.</p><p>«Hay algo que me preocupa. Me temo que nunca escaparé de mi destino.</p><p>Esta vez, Hermione quería preguntar a qué se refería, pero no hizo falta. Ya que el mismo Draco se adelantó con la respuesta.</p><p>— Lesath no es mi hijo. Al menos no mi hijo sanguíneo —comenzó a reír un poco—. Yo lo tomé y temo que vengan a arrebatármelo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Draco llegó a Francia lleno de aspiraciones. Sueños para el futuro. Hermosas ilusiones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aplicó para la escuela superior de Magia y Hechicería del país. Y ya que se había preparado lo suficiente, esperaba ser aceptado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Afortunadamente recibió una lechuza con su carta de aceptación. Y en ese momento no pudo evitar sentir que moriría de felicidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las clases iniciaron y Draco se enfocó en sus estudios. No tenía intención de dar siquiera un motivo para ser señalado, por lo que dio todo de sí para demostrar que había cambiado y que tenía intenciones de ser un mago productivo para la sociedad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estudiaba tanto y tenía tan buenas notas que fue catalogado como la nueva eminencia en pociones. Él solo quería demostrar que había cambiado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco era feliz, estaba feliz de que por primera vez en su vida tenía un sueño, que se hacía real y todo indicaba que así sería hasta el final.Pero para Draco Malfoy, lo bueno no puede durar para siempre. Era como si un ente maligno se encargara de arruinarle la vida cada vez que parecía que todo iría bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fue el momento en que apareció Graham. De nuevo Graham. Con esa sonrisa burlona y molesta que en algún momento amó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Graham apareció un día en su puerta. Pidiendo refugio. Y al rubio no le quedó más remedio que hacerse a un lado y permitirle la entrada.</em>
</p><p>Recordaba que en ese entonces aún mantenía una pequeña chispa ese amor sin sentido del que tanto se había reprochado en el futuro.</p><p>— <em>Malfoy, debes ayudarme, por el bien de mi esposa.</em></p><p>
  <em>Y si, Graham venía con una bonita mujer, no la recordaba del colegio, pero estaba seguro era la chica de la que había oído hablar en ese entonces. Su prometida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— No puedo, apenas si tengo espacio para mí —respondió en un momento de despecho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Malfoy, Malfoy ―canturreó mientras negaba con la cabeza―, estoy a punto de enviar una lechuza a tu padre informándole que su único es un asqueroso homosexual —amenazó haciendo uso de una voz molestamente burlona.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Y te arriesgarás a revelar que continuas con vida? —quiso responder en el mismo tono.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Podría suceder, aunque no importará. Lucius Malfoy estará más ocupado en el hecho de que su hijo continúa decepcionándolo y no con cualquier cosa, ¿qué dirá cuando se entere de que eres un desviado?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sobra decir que no necesitó más palabras para convencerse. Permitió entrar a ese hombre y su esposa a casa. Y aunque comenzaba a aborrecen a Montague. Se alegró de aceptarlos cuando descubrió que la mujer estaba embarazada.</em>
</p><p>Aquellos días habían sido difíciles, aunque sirvieron para que Draco se diera cuenta de que lo que sentía por ese hombre no era amor. Solamente lo había creído por la presión que infringía en su vida la presencia de un hombre maligno que representaba una constante amenaza a su vida y a la de sus padres. Un refugio al que se aferró para no perder la cordura. Vamos, Graham Montague ni siquiera era atractivo o no lo suficiente. Era idiota y malvado, una combinación demasiado peligrosa. No terminaba de comprender como era posible que Katherine, como se llamaba la chica, hubiera aceptado un matrimonio con un tipo así.</p><p>Aunque, cuando lo analizaba más a profundidad, se daba cuenta de que, si hubiera tenido la misma oferta que Katherine Montague, también habría aceptado. Afortunadamente no ocurrió, pues ya se imaginaba lo arrepentido que se encontraría. Y lo decepcionado que habría estado Lucius.</p><p>
  <em>Draco sabía que Montague andaba en algo turbio. Lo presintió cuando apareció en su puerta a tan altas horas de la noche con una mujer embarazada a su lado, y lo constató cuando comenzó a verlo salir por las noches y regresar en las madrugadas. Siempre con una expresión de estar planeando algo desagradablemente peligroso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Según Katherine habían estado viviendo en Viena desde que escaparon de Inglaterra, permaneciendo ocultos todo el tiempo, pues Graham llevaba la marca tenebrosa, así que si alguien los veía podía reportarlos con el Ministerio de Magia. Mientras Draco conversaba con ella, en esos espacios de tiempo en que podían hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que la bruja guardaba un profundo miedo a Montague y que ella sabía exactamente a qué se dedicaba su marido, aunque nunca se lo dijo.</em>
</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>Ron y Blaise salieron de la sala de pruebas. Gracias a Pansy, quién les entregó un análisis de un rastro mágico que ella misma había hallado en la escena del crimen. Los aurores a cargo no lograron encontrar tal rastro, porque claramente el o los responsables se habían encargado de borra su rastro mágico. Pero Parkinson conocía otros métodos mucho más efectivos. Era un rastro apenas imperceptible, pero suficiente para encontrar al posible culpable.</p><p>— Corban Yaxley. Creyeron haberlo visto en San Petersburgo hace cuatro años. Pero no se comprobó nada.</p><p>— ¿Qué información tenemos sobre él? —ambos ya se encontraban en la oficina de Ron.</p><p>Blaise negó.</p><p>— No se sabe nada después de que fue derrotado por Jordan y George, desapareció y se dio por hecho que huyó como muchos otros —y como una sugerencia tardía añadió —. Tal vez Draco recuerde algo al respecto.</p><p>Ron asintió de acuerdo. Al siguiente día tendría que hacerle una visita a Harry, aprovecharía para preguntar a Malfoy sobre lo que recordara de Yaxley, esperando que pudiera darle más detalles del sujeto.</p><p>— Mientras tanto averigua todo lo que puedas sobre los mortífagos que nunca fueron encontrados. Revisa qué familias son sus parientes más cercanos y pregunta si los han visto. También habla con el Ministro de Rusia. Investiga qué sabe.</p><p>Blaise asintió y se dirigió a su oficina.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>La tarde había sido agotadora. Era totalmente estúpido que lo culparan, pero no por eso errado. Después de todo la gente nunca olvidaba y era obvio que, si Potter había sido atacado por mortífagos, todos voltearían a verlo.</p><p>Después de hablar con Granger fue nuevamente a visitar a Harry. Ahora ya tenía idea de la gravedad del hechizo y había llegado a la conclusión de que la única manera en que se recuperaría, sería por medio de su propia magia. Por lo cual, tomó la decisión de suministrarle una poción de creación propia. La cual funcionaba como una combinación de la poción herbovitalizante con la poción restauradora. Con el objetivo de ayudar a la magia de Harry en la recuperación física. Aunque todavía le preocupaba las secuelas que podría tener su sistema nervioso central. Desafortunadamente no podía hacer algo al respecto hasta que el moreno despertara y no sabía concretamente cuando ocurriría eso.</p><p>
  <em>Mas recuerdos vinieron a su memoria. Harry solía animarlo siempre que tenía un paciente en estado de gravedad. Él era quien le llevaba café e incluso se quedaba toda la noche a velar a los enfermos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué en ese entonces no se dio cuenta de lo valioso que era Harry para él?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El pretexto de Harry siempre era que perseguiría a Draco hasta que aceptara salir con él. Pero después de que aceptara la compañía no se acabó. Al contrario, parecía que estaban juntos mucho más tiempo. Incluso el resto de la nómina comenzó a notarlo.</em>
</p><p>Sonrió al recordar una de aquellas ocasiones en que se quedaba a molestar en el turno nocturno.</p><p>
  <em>Draco estaba haciendo su ronda para asegurarse de que los pacientes se encontraban bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Potter, ¿Acaso no tienes mejores cosas qué hacer? ―cuestionó cuando lo sintió caminar detrás de él― ¿Si quiera has dormido?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Antes de volver al hospital tomé una siesta, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí—respondió sin poder disimular la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— No estoy preocupado. Solo soy precavido, ¿si le pasa algo al Héroe a quién crees que culparán?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry soltó una carcajada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Tal vez si aceptaras tener una cita conmigo me iría y ya no te molestaría en tus turnos nocturnos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco se detuvo y le miró con fastidio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Lo dices en serio?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry asintió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ve a casa, Potter —retomó su tarea procediendo a revisar a un auror que había recibido una maldición en la pierna derecha. Al ver que no le hacía caso agregó—: Mañana es mi día libre. Te veo a la cinco en las tres escobas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabía que Potter no podría asistir. Tenía el turno de la tarde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero nada resultó como esperaba. Pues al día siguiente Potter entró al turno de la mañana y con una encantadora sonrisa le dijo:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Es magnifico tener amigos con los que cambiar el turno, ¿no crees?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco lo quiso matar con la mirada.</em>
</p><p>Por esta noche, deseaba enfocar toda su atención en su familia. Después pensaría en Potter, en las acusaciones, en lo agotado que se sentía.</p><p>Estaban cenando cuando el elfo informó que alguien había sospechoso se encontraba a las afueras de la mansión.</p><p>Enviaron a Lesath a su habitación, mientras Draco y Narcissa salían a verificar qué estaba ocurriendo.</p><p>Con las varitas apuntando hacia adelante, caminaron con cautela hasta acercarse al enrejado.</p><p>Casi se va hacia atrás, cuando vio a Graham Montague del otro lado de la reja. De pie, con una ligera sonrisa y la mirada tranquila que siempre lo caracterizaba.</p><p>— Madre, quédate atrás —pidió, Narcissa asintió, sin bajar la guardia. Draco dio un par de pasos hacia el frente—. ¿Qué buscas aquí? —cuestionó mostrando el evidente desprecio que sentía por el hombre.</p><p>Graham se acercó un poco y con una sonrisa perversa dijo:</p><p>— Vengo por mi hijo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Vengo por mi hijo.</p><p>— ¿Qué hijo? ―respondió evitando mostrar el terror que sintió al pensar que Lesath se encontraba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de allí.</p><p>
  <em>Katherine Montague había entrado en trabajo de parto. Hace exactamente diez días que no sabían nada de Graham, era un hecho que el hombre había huido, seguramente por meterse en más problemas. Por lo que Draco se tendría que hacer cargo de Katherine y el hijo que estaba por nacer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Debemos llevarte a un hospital —indicó mientras ella gritaba de dolor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La joven negó con la cabeza y luego emitió dos sonoros "NO".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Si me llevas al hospital podrían reconocerme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco aceptó que tenía razón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Hazlo tú, tú eres sanador... —pidió la mujer mientras respiraba por la boca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Estudiante —aclaró, pero no perdió más tiempo. Procedió a ir por toallas y agua caliente—. Muy bien, Katherine, necesito que te pongas de cuclillas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mujer se posicionó haciendo movimientos torpes, mientras Draco ayudaba sujetándola de la cintura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Perfecto. Katherine, vas a tener que aguantar tú sola —continuó explicando mientras amarraba unas sábanas al techo para que la bruja se sujetara de ellas—. Toma esto, sujétalo con todas tus fuerzas —explicó rodeando los brazos de la bruja con las telas―. ¿Estás lista? —ella asintió —. Recuerda respirar por la nariz antes de pujar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella asintió y comenzó a hacer lo que le pidió. Respiraba por la nariz y exhalaba haciendo un largo sonido parecido a la "i".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Excelente, vas muy bien, ya puedo ver la cabeza! —Draco estaba en pánico, cierto que estudiaba medimagia, pero aún no estaba preparado para recibir a un bebé. Ni siquiera se imaginó que eso sería lo primero a lo que se enfrentaría en su carrera, desde un principio su meta era enforcarse en las maldiciones—. Respira por la boca si no aguantas el dolor —indicó al ver la cara de sufrimiento de la bruja.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Escuchando los gritos de Katherine se sintió mareado. Definitivamente no estaba listo para recibir a un bebé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― ¡Muy bien, lo estás haciendo excelente! —volvió a decir para animarla—. Vamos, puja más fuerte, un poco más Katherine, ya viene.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine soltó un alarido tan fuerte, que no había duda de que se escuchó en todo el vecindario. Y entonces el bebé estaba saliendo y Draco lo tomó entre sus manos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hizo todo lo que recordaba de sus estudios particulares. Cortó el cordón umbilical con su varita e inspeccionó que el pequeño respirara adecuada mente. Era un varón. Un futuro mago. Y lloraba como mandrágora. Estaba perfectamente sano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo envolvió en una manta y lo llevó a u taburete que había transfigurado improvisadamente en una pequeña cuna. Volvió a la cama y ayudó a la bruja a recostarse. Se veía exhausta y pálida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Voy a...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― ¿Qué fue? Tráelo a mí por favor... ―apenas si exhaló las últimas palabras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco asintió y regresó por el bebé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Es un hermoso niño —le informó mientras se lo acercaba—. Voy a limpiarte —dijo una vez ella lo tenía en brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco se dio cuenta entonces que había perdido mucha sangre. Así que aplicó algunos hechizos y le acercó una poción vigorizante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Katherine, bebe esto —ella se negó—. Katherine, perdiste mucha sangre. Si no la bebes...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Si la bebo no podré alimentar a mi bebé —interrumpió—. Y quiero hacerlo, aunque sea una vez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Qué? —sintió el pánico acumularse nuevamente en su pecho —. ¡Bébela! —ordenó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Eso no cambiará nada —refutó ella—. Draco escucha, hay algo que quiero pedirte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco sabía lo que le pediría, pero no quería escucharlo, era demasiado para él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Lesath, su nombre es Lesath y es tuyo Draco. Te entrego lo único que me queda en el mundo. Por favor... No permitas que Graham lo arruine como nuestros padres nos arruinaron.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Promételo Draco, promete que no lo dejarás, lo protegerás y querrás como si se tratara de tu propio hijo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo decirle que no? No permitiría que muriera sin saber que su hijo estaría a salvo con él, que su pequeño sería un hombre de bien, que crecería feliz y sano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Lo prometo...</em>
</p><p>— Draco, eres un hombre bastante listo. No pretendas que puedes manipularme.</p><p>— El único que siempre manipula eres tú. Vete antes de que llame a los aurores.</p><p>— ¿Y te arriesgarás a que también te apresen por secuestro y complicidad?</p><p>De nuevo, aparecía una vez más, para arruinarle la vida. Y pensar que alguna vez lo considero su única luz.</p><p>— ¡He dicho que te vayas!</p><p>— De acuerdo. Por ahora lo haré, pero volveré y cuando lo haga entraré a tu estúpida mansión —sonrió de lado — y me llevaré lo que es mío.</p><p>El hombre seguía siendo idiota. Eso era evidente. Sin embargo, también seguía siendo malo. Y eso solo podía significar mucho peligro.</p><p>Draco volvió a la mansión prácticamente corriendo.</p><p>— Madre, empaca las cosas de Lesath.</p><p>Narcissa lo miró incrédula.</p><p>— ¿Te irás?</p><p>— Por supuesto que no. Ese hombre nos perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo. Voy a llevar a Lesath a un lugar seguro. Sé que cumplirá su promesa de volver por él. Es mío, Katherine me lo dio. No voy a permitir que se lo lleve.</p><p>La rubia no preguntó más. Se abstuvo a seguir órdenes y con la ayuda de un elfo empacaron todo lo que el niño podía necesitar.</p><p>— Sabes que por cuestiones de seguridad no te puedo decir a dónde lo llevaré.</p><p>Ella asintió.</p><p>Draco se guardó el equipaje en el bolsillo de la túnica, tomó a Lesath, quien continuaba durmiendo, en brazos y desapareció por la chimenea.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>— Gracias por venir Auror Weasley. Tome asiento.</p><p>Ron había sido convocado por el jefe de aurores a una imprevista reunión matutina.</p><p>Blaise ya estaba allí. Dirigiéndole una mirada de <em>¿Qué carajos pasa?</em>, se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento.</p><p>— Bien señores, los he enviado a llamar porque el día de ayer el diario <em>El Profeta</em>, emitió un anuncio de último momento donde señalaba a determinados miembros de la Comunidad mágica como los atacantes del señor Harry Potter —ambos asintieron indicando que estaban al tanto de dicha información—. Excelente, necesito que detengan a todos los que son nombrados en ese artículo, los traigan aquí y los interroguen.</p><p>— Pero señor, no podemos hacer eso... —exclamó el pelirrojo.</p><p>— Estoy siendo presionado por los altos mandos del Ministerio. Así que hagan lo que les ordeno. Y no se preocupe auror Weasley, si no tienen nada que ocultar serán liberados en unas cuantas horas.</p><p>— Señor, estamos trabajando en la pista de un sospe...</p><p>— Ya he dicho lo que deben hacer auror Zabini. Solo hagan que comprueben su inocencia para que el Ministerio nos deje en paz. Ahora salgan de aquí y vayan a hacer su trabajo.</p><p>Ron y Blaise se miraron incrédulos. Esa orden era un completo atropello, además de que les haría perder tiempo valioso.</p><p>Salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la de Ron.</p><p>— ¿En serio vamos a hacerlo? —comentó Blaise.</p><p>— Ya has oído al jefe.</p><p>— Pero Draco y Pansy...</p><p>— No te preocupes, tiene razón Robards. Saldrán en unas cuantas horas.</p><p>— Pero...</p><p>— Vamos Blaise, sabes que por ahora no podemos hacer nada, démosle gusto al jefe y más tarde averiguaremos la verdad.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>― ¿Madre qué es lo que hiciste? ―imprevistamente, Narcissa había llamado a Draco por red flu y desde que inició no había dejado de balbucear incoherencias.</p><p>«¡Tranquilízate, por favor, eres una Slytherin!</p><p>Parece que el argumento funcionó, pues la rubia recobró el sentido y miró con profundo pesar a su hijo.</p><p>― Draco, hice algo muy malo.</p><p>― Eso si lo entendí. Ahora dime qué hiciste.</p><p>― ¡Lo asesiné, Draco! Asesiné a ese hombre.</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa caminó apresurada por el callejón Diagon. Sabía que alguien la seguía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entró a una de las tiendas para despistarlo. Procediendo a colocarse la capucha para que no pudiera ver su cabello rubio y se revisó a sí misma tratando de encontrar un hechizo de rastreo. Afortunadamente no traía ninguno, eso la relajó un poco, pero no era suficiente. Tenía que deshacerse del mago o bruja que la estuviera acosando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Salió nuevamente de la tienda y caminó tranquilamente, engañando al desconocido. Llegó hasta el lado sur, donde esperó a que se acercara para sorprenderlo. Era un área que no solía ser tan concurrida a esa hora de la mañana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― ¿Qué quieres? ―cuestionó una vez logró emboscarlo, le enterró la varita en la garganta. Iba a volver a preguntar, pero reconoció el cabello castaño y los ojos azules muy parecidos a los de su nieto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Señora Malfoy, un gusto, anoche no pudimos saludarnos como es debido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― ¡Aléjate de mi hijo! ― "y mi nieto", quería agregar, pero sabía que no era prudente darle indicios de que realmente tenían a Lesath en su custodia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― No he venido a Londres por Draco ―hizo una mueca como si el hecho de pronunciar su nombre fuera repugnante―. Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Ya te lo dijo Draco ayer, no tiene ningún hijo tuyo, así que regresa de dónde viniste antes de que seas llevado a Azkaban.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Montague comenzó a reír como si eso fuera absolutamente imposible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Imagino que Draco sabrá lo que le conviene más. ¿Su madre o mi hijo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fue entonces que Narcissa se dio cuenta de que tenía la varita del mago clavada en el abdomen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Va a cooperar ¿verdad señora Malfoy? ―susurró siniestramente―. Vendrá conmigo y esperará obedientemente a que Draco venga a mí con mi pequeño Lesath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarle un fuerte Bombarda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tal como lo esperaba, Montague salió volando y cayó al suelo. Quiso acercarse, pero algunas personas venían acercándose, atraídas por el fuerte sonido, así que corrió a ocultarse. Solo alcanzó a escuchar el gimoteó de una bruja y la declaración de un mago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Muerto", había dicho y eso bastó para hacer que Narcissa corriera de vuelta a la mansión y llamara a Draco.</em>
</p><p>― No te preocupes, Madre ―declaró el rubio―. No permitiré que nada te pase.</p><p>"Maldición, ¿Un bombarda?" ¿En qué estaba pensando su madre?</p><p>― Pero...</p><p>― No digas nada. No hables con nadie más de esto. Yo me encargaré de todo. ¿De acuerdo?</p><p>Narcissa asintió, aunque sentía la angustia retorcerse en el interior de su cuerpo.</p><p>Ella cortó la comunicación justo cuando la puerta de la oficina de Draco fue abierta abruptamente.</p><p>Dos aurores entraron y se colocaron a su lado. Draco se puso de pie tranquilamente y los miró indiferentemente.</p><p>― Sanador Malfoy, necesitamos que nos acompañe ―informó un Auror―. Por ordenes del Auror Weasley no lo esposaremos, así que le pedimos no trate de huir.</p><p>¿Sería posible que hubieran visto a su madre y ahora venían por ellos?</p><p>― ¿Y por qué, si se puede saber?</p><p>― Se le acusa del ataque al señor Harry Potter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Estudiar para dos exámenes, hacer un informe detallado de las maldiciones más conocidas y como contrarrestarlas, el ensayo sobre las plantas antisépticas y tratar de dormir por un par de horas. Nada de eso era posible teniendo en cuenta que a su lado había un bebé que no paraba de llorar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Mira Lesath, aquí está tu juguete ―le acercó el sonajero con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba escribir en su pergamino, de mala manera aprendió que si encantaba el juguete para que se moviera solo Lesath lloraba mucho más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero en ese momento, el bebé no quería su juguete, soltó un grito más agudo y Draco terminó por romper su pluma.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«De acuerdo, iremos a dormir un rato. ¿Qué te parece eso? Y después dejarás a papá hacer su tarea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drago tomó al bebé entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo suavemente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Duerme bebé, duerme ―tarareó intentando replicar la canción de cuna que alguna vez le cantó su madre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Después de que Katherine murió, decidió mudarse a un nuevo vecindario. Comenzar de cero, en la medida que cabe, al fin y al cabo, no se puede comenzar de cero teniendo un bebé que cuidar y una carrera que terminar. Pero Draco sabía que por el bien de Lesath debía hacer hasta lo imposible por lograrlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Afortunadamente recibía la ayuda económica de sus padres, de lo contrario, estaría completamente perdido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Observó a su dulce bebé dormido, descansando pacíficamente. Era tan perfecto. A pesar del parecido con el padre, Lesath era como su madre. Aún era pequeño, pero se le notaba risueño, alegre y sagaz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Katherine, ve a tu hijo, no me deja hacer mis deberes ―sonrió para sí mismo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llevaba mucho haciendo eso. Hablaba con Katherine como si ella pudiera escucharlo desde donde quiera que estuviera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Acostó al pequeño en su cuna y continuó con su ensayo. Ya eran las dos de la mañana, sabía que esa noche dormiría, pero no se quejaría, jamás volvería a ser un debilucho y cobarde. No volvería a ser ese niño asustado que fue durante la guerra.</em>
</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>― Graham Montague ―informó Blaise mientras cubría el rostro del cadáver.</p><p>«Estudió en Hogwarts, era dos años mayor que nosotros. Él y su familia fueron reclutados por El señor oscuro, incluso recibió la marca tenebrosa. Cuando Potter venció al Lord, los Montague huyeron como otros tantos, después de eso no se supo más de ellos... Hasta ahora ―terminó de explicar Blaise.</p><p>― Primero Yaxley y ahora Montague. Esto definitivamente es bastante sospechoso. ¿Realmente Harry fue atacado por ex mortífagos? ―comenzó a indagar Ron―. El motivo obvio es que Harry fue quien venció al señor oscuro, pero hay algo que no termina de cuadrar.</p><p>― Lo atacaron por la espalda ―fue completando Blaise―. No figura como algo que le pasaría a Potter. Era demasiado astuto como para incluso ser jefe de aurores.</p><p>Ron torció la boca, por supuesto que Harry era un excelente mago. Experto en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Por eso es que no comprendía qué pudo haber ocurrido.</p><p>― La única manera de saber qué ocurrió exactamente es localizando a Yaxley ―continuó Blaise.</p><p>Ronald asintió.</p><p>― Lo sé, pero ahora no tenemos otra opción más que ir a hacer esos interrogatorios. Una vez acabemos con eso podremos continuar la investigación.</p><p>Caminaron juntos hasta el área de interrogatorios. Listo para hacer las preguntas de rutina y liberar a las pobres almas que no tenían culpa alguna. Sin embargo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver al jefe Robards y otros aurores viniendo en sentido contrario.</p><p>— ¡Auror Weasley, Auror Zabini! —exclamó el jefe de aurores su rostro no mostraba ni una pisca de alegría—. Me tomé la libertad de enviar a otros aurores a realizar los interrogatorios, por eso de la imparcialidad y todo eso... Ya saben...</p><p>— ¿Cuál imparcialidad? —cuestionó Ron, demasiado confundido para detenerse a analizar un poco.</p><p>— Malfoy y Parkinson, son amigos de ustedes. No es nada personal, pero saben que por ley no podía permitir que ustedes los interrogaran.</p><p>Esa declaración no le sonó nada bien a Blaise.</p><p>— Venga conmigo auror Weasley. Ya que usted es el jefe a cargo del caso Potter, necesito ponerlo al tanto de algunos asuntos.</p><p>— ¿Dónde están Draco y Pansy? —cuestionó Zabini antes de que Robards se retirara.</p><p>— Parkinson se ha ido y Malfoy se quedará en custodia. Al parecer hay personas que no aprenden de sus errores.</p><p>El pánico creció como fuego maldito en el interior de Blaise. Pero sin importar qué sintiera, permaneció impasible.</p><p>— ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? —el jefe de aurores asintió.</p><p>— Por supuesto. Incluso deberías convencerlo de confesar de una buena vez todo lo referente a los mortífagos. Sería estupendo, nos ahorraríamos el Verisaterum.</p><p>Blaise quería agarrar a golpes a ese panzón de mierda, pero no le quedó otra opción más que asentir como si estuviera de acuerdo.</p><p>— Auror Weasley —volvió a repetir el hombre una vez retomó su camino hacia su oficina. Ron le dirigió una rápida mirada a su compañero y este asintió entendiendo que debía averiguar qué había ocurrido con Draco. No obstante, había algo que tenía que hacer antes de ir con él.</p><p>Retornó a su oficina y garabateó rápidamente:</p><p>
  <em>Draco ha sido detenido. Busque a Hermione Granger, ella sabrá qué hacer.</em>
</p><p>Dobló el papel y salió corriendo en busca de una lechuza.</p><p>Una vez terminado eso, entró apresurado al área de interrogatorios. Buscando donde podrían haber dejado a su amigo. Porque sí, a pesar del distanciamiento aun lo consideraba su amigo.</p><p>— Salgan —pidió a los dos aurores que se encontraban custodiando al rubio. Al principio dudaron. Pero Blaise era su superior así que terminaron por obedecerlo.</p><p>«¿Qué ha pasado, Draco? —comenzó a cuestionarlo, mientras inspeccionaba si no tenía heridas más allá de los jaloneos que pudieron propinarle. Solo tenía algunos hematomas en las muñecas y seguramente a lo largo de los brazos, pero no se atrevió a retirarle la camisa—. ¿Por qué no te han permitido salir?</p><p>— Bueno, la noche en que Potter fue atacado salí por un momento —comenzó a decir como si se tratara de algo lejano, algo que hubiera ocurrido hace muchísimos años.</p><p>— ¿Por qué saliste? —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Draco tienes que decir todo lo que hiciste esa noche. Solo así podrás comprobar tu inocencia.</p><p>— ¿Te has preguntado si ellos quieren que lo haga? —la mirada gris continuaba perdida en un punto fijo de la pared.</p><p>— Draco, escúchame, voy a ayudarte, ¿sí?, pero necesito que digas toda la verdad.</p><p>De pronto, la idea de Graham Montague muerto le vino a la cabeza. Recordando por un instante una conversación lejana, muy lejana que tuvo con Draco.</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Graham Montague? ¿Enserio Draco? —el rubio asintió—. No tiene ningún sentido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Por qué no? —cuestionó mirándolo ofendido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Es que yo... Pensé que estabas enamorado de Potter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Potter? ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo así?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Con eso de no puedes para de hablar de sus interminables defectos...</em>
</p><p>— Draco. ¿Qué sabes de Graham Montague? ¿Lo has visto últimamente?</p><p>"Mierda", algo en su mente comenzaba a hacer conexiones. Drago tenía un hijo. Quién no se parecía en nada a un Malfoy, pero a un Montague si...</p><p>— Draco, Draco Malfoy, ¡MALFOY! ―golpeó la mesa para llamar su atención.</p><p>Por fin el aludido lo miró. En sus ojos grises había una especie de nostalgia y anhelo el cual no supo cómo interpretar. ¿En qué habría estado pensando Draco?</p><p>Dándose una idea de lo que ocurría, podía asegurar que su amigo estaba en graves problemas. La única manera de ayudarlo era sabiendo concretamente lo que había ocurrido y a partir de eso pensaría en algo.</p><p>Comenzó a darle un discurso que pretendía convencerlo de hablar honestamente con él. Pero mientras lo hacía Ron entró a la sala, arrollando todo a su paso. Luego también llegó Granger, afortunadamente, y por fin Drago fue liberado. Por el momento, ya que todo indicaba que pretendían inculparlo por lo de Potter y si no estaba equivocado con lo de Montague... Si que estaría en graves problemas. Necesitaba encontrar a Yaxley con urgencia. Pero antes debía hablar con Ron y preguntarle qué había sido todo eso.</p><p>— ¿En serio crees que fue Draco? —cuestionó enfadado.</p><p>— ¿Y entonces quién si no él?</p><p>Blaise no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Discutió un poco más antes de que el pelirrojo lanzara un muffliato.</p><p>Y entonces comenzó a explicarle a grandes rasgos lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Ministerio. Los funcionarios consideraban que al ser revelado el ataque a Harry los ciudadanos se encontraban temerosos, sintiéndose inseguros ante una nueva amenaza y sin nadie que pudiera protegerlos. Y ya que la investigación parecía no avanzar. Decidieron que investigarían a los señalados por <em>El Profeta</em>. Continuo a eso interrogaron a todos los que nombraban en la nota. Algunos tenían cuartadas muy sólidas, Parkinson había sido respaldada por el escuadrón de inefables. Solo restaba Malfoy. Quien la noche del ataque a Harry salió por un momento. Al principio confesó abiertamente que fue a la mansión, ya que su hijo no se sentía bien. Incluso aseguró que podían preguntarle a su jefe y a su madre, pero descartaron a su madre por ser quién era y no confiaban en la palabra de un medimago que había demostrado tener muchas consideraciones con él. En conclusión, resultó ser el mejor candidato para ser señalado como el atacante. Y una vez sentenciado, la paz volvería a la comunidad mágica.</p><p>Afortunadamente, al final Ron le otorgó el permiso de ir en busca de Yaxley y eso era precisamente lo que haría. Pues era el único que podía revelar la verdad.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>— ¿Me llamaba usted, señor? —el jefe de la cuarta planta asintió y con un movimiento de mano pidió a la sanadora que tomara asiento.</p><p>— Las noticias vuelan, así que ya debe estar enterada de que el sanador Malfoy fue detenido hace unas horas —Daphne asintió—. Correcto. Entonces, le asignaré el caso del sanador Potter.</p><p>— ¿Por qué yo? —cuestionó sorprendida. Usualmente, cuando un sanador tenía que ausentarse, sus pacientes eran canalizados a otros sanadores de la misma área. Daphne trabajaba en Encantamientos mal realizados y Malfoy se especializaba en Maleficios y Embrujos irreversibles.</p><p>— En alguna ocasión, Draco mencionó que confiaba mucho en usted. Y Harry Potter no es cualquier paciente. Me comprende, ¿verdad? —Daphne asintió.</p><p>Por supuesto. Podían canalizar al resto de los pacientes a cualquiera de los sanadores a cargo de Draco, pero alguien como Potter no. Ahora que ella había sido designada para el caso, tendría que asegurarse que el hombre continuara mejorando, tal como lo había hecho Draco hasta el momento.</p><p>— Si, entiendo, señor.</p><p>— Excelente. Ahora puede retirarse sanadora Greengrass y ante cualquier situación irregular que surja no dude en pedir mi asesoría.</p><p>La mujer asintió y luego salió de la oficina sintiéndose un poco perturbada. No había querido comentarlo con su jefe, pero si le habían asignado al paciente de manera tan repentina y apresurada, solo significaba que Draco no volvería en un buen tiempo o definitivamente no lo haría.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>— Entonces...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Entonces...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Me vas a decir quién es la madre de Lesath?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco por fin miró a Harry a los ojos. Hace unos días había comenzado a insistir con eso y conociendo al hombre imaginaba que no pararía de molestar hasta obtener lo que quería. Pero... Lo haría sufrir un poquito más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Anda, solo dime dónde la conociste, ¿fue con nosotros a Hogwarts? ¿era castaña igual que Lesath? ¿Tenía sus ojos azules?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Potter, cierra la boca! Vas a marearme con tantas preguntas —exclamó irritado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry, contrario a la reacción que pudo tener en el pasado, comenzó a reír.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Sabes que no me callaré, ¿verdad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drago resopló fastidiado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Al menos dime... ¿La amabas mucho?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco giró la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Claramente se veía preocupado y triste, en expectativa de la respuesta que vendría a continuación. Draco bien podría engañarlo y decirle que si, que la amaba mucho, pero no lo hizo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ella solo era una amiga... —y a continuación agregó algo que aumentó la motivación de Potter—. No tengo interés alguno en las mujeres, no de ese modo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry pareció reflexionar lo que decía, pues permaneció en silencio varios segundos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Te casaste con ella...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco negó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ella no era mi esposa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y con esa declaración tuvo que contarle toda la verdad. Desde que Graham llegara a su pequeño departamento en Francia pidiéndole refugio, hasta el momento en que Katherine murió. Por supuesto, tuvo que incluir el motivo por el cual Draco le había permitido la entrada a Montague. Sembrando así, otra vez, la incertidumbre en el moreno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Todavía estás enamorado de Montague?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se mordió el labio inferior, para no terminar diciendo que no, que ni por error amaría a una persona que abandonó a su esposa e hijo, además de aprovecharse de sus sentimientos para manipularlo a su antojo. No, pero la mirada de Harry le indicó que a cada segundo el hombre se entusiasmaba más y más con respecto a la idea de conquistarlo. Y Draco no quería ser conquistado. Por absolutamente nadie, mucho menos por Harry Potter. ¡Por Merlín! Era el hombre más amado del mundo mágico y él... Él era solamente un ex mortífago. Alguien que no valía la pena.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Si —dijo demostrando una convicción que no sentía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió. No creía en su respuesta. Era cierto que apenas llevaban poco conviviendo civilizadamente, pero llevaban tantos años luchando que no hacía falta más que mirarlo a los ojos para saber la verdad. Y esos ojos grises lo único que decían era "no" y esa fue la respuesta que estuvo decidido a considerar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Estoy determinado a conquistarte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Por qué yo? —cuestionó el rubio sintiéndose desesperado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry no dejaba de sonreír y sus ojos verdes brillaban emocionados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Simplemente me he enamorado de ti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco entrecerró los ojos. Era tan estúpido, su respuesta no tenía sentido lógico. Y, aun así, una parte en su interior se sintió feliz.</em>
</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>
  <em>Los pacientes en el área de emergencias eran bastantes. Hace un momento hubo un ataque en el centro de Hogsmeade. Y varios aurores resultaron heridos. Ahora estaría atrapado por un buen rato en el hospital.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Draco —Harry lo interceptó en el corredor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ahora no, Potter —respondió pasando de largo—. Estoy muy ocupado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —cuestionó siguiéndolo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iba a decir que no, pero recordó que sí. Tenía algo importante qué hacer y por lo que se encontraba tan frustrado.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Si, si hay algo. ¿Recuerdas a mi hijo? —Harry asintió —. ¿Podrías ir por él al colegio?</em></p><p>
  <em>— ¡Por supuesto! —respondió de inmediato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco negó mentalmente. Potter bien podría emplear su tiempo en otras cosas, pero no, allí estaba, esperando por Draco o lo que fuera a pedir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Después de que le hubieran indicado el protocolo para que le entregaran al niño, se apareció a las afueras del colegio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Buenas tardes, vengo por Lesath Malfoy —dijo a una de las profesoras que se encontraba en la entrada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mujer lo inspeccionó por unos segundos. Antes de caer en cuenta de que se trataba del gran Harry Potter. Ni siquiera le pidió la credencial que lo autorizaba para recoger a Lesath. Simplemente le sonrió encantada y servicialmente le indicó a donde dirigirse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry resopló indignado. ¿Y si quería secuestrar al niño? Pero solo por ser él confiaban tan ciegamente que en verdad le irritaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Caminó por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al aula de segundo curso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se formó detrás de unas brujas que también iban por sus pequeños.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Vengo por Lesath Malfoy —dijo una vez fue su turno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La profesora, una bruja joven y bonita, le sonrió amablemente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Tiene autorización para llevarse al niño? —cuestionó con amabilidad y dulzura. Harry pensó que realmente le quedaba ser profesora de niños pequeños.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Si, Draco me dio esto...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Harry! —un gritito infantil emergió del interior del aula.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Desvió la mirada para ver a Lesath formado en una corta fila esperando a ser llamado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Lesath, ya puedes irte —anunció la profesora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El pequeño castaño prácticamente corrió hasta Harry y se abalanzó sobre él para proporcionarle un fuerte abrazo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Harry! —volvió a gritar con emoción.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Hola, amigo! ¿Cómo estás? —cuestionó mientras lo levantaba en brazos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lesath sonrió emocionado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Bien —respondió y luego giró la cabeza para mirar a su maestra—. Hasta mañana señorita Greengrass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La bruja se despidió cortésmente, tanto de Lesath como de Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El moreno dio unos cuantos pasos en completo silencio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el pequeño, mirándolo con curiosidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry negó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Cómo llamaste a tu profesora?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Señorita Greengrass —respondió con su voz de bebé, mientras fruncía el ceño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por supuesto, Harry recordó que alguien con ese apellido trabajaba en San Mungo. La amiga de Draco, quien solía quitarle la atención del rubio en ciertas ocasiones, cosa que le irritaba y por la que no se habían hablado mucho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado? —preguntó dejando atrás el asunto, después de todo, tenía que entretener al niño hasta que terminara la inspección rutinaria de la señora Malfoy. Lesath aceptó encantando, así que se dirigieron al callejón Diagon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ya no existía la clásica Heladería de Florean</em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>Fortescue, pero unos años después, abrieron una parecida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Uno de Manzana verde con mermelada de naranja y uno de frutos rojos con chocolate —pidió una vez entraron al establecimiento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— A papi le gusta el de manzana verde y a tía Daphne el de banana. Tía Astoria prefiere el de mermelada de naranja y tía Lu...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Astoria es tu profesora? —de pronto le llegó el recuerdo de la niña que cursaba en el mismo año que Ginny y que solía estar algunas veces con Draco. Sentados en el gran comedor, conversando íntimamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Si —respondió sonriendo—. Papi dijo que no puedo llamarla tía Astoria en la escuela.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Tu papi y ella son muy amigos? —y allí estaba, sintiéndose patético por sonsacarle a un niño de cuatro años las intimidades de Draco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras tanto, el tendero les dejó las copas con sus helados sobre la mesa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lesath rápidamente probó un bocado degustando el delicioso sabor en su lengua. Cerró los ojos por el placer que le proporcionaba el helado derritiéndose en su boca y luego le miró.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Si, son muy amigos. Siempre pasan tiempo juntos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry sintió una desagradable irritación acumulándose en la boca de su estómago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Y tú? ¿La quieres mucho? —cada vez que abría la boca se sentía más patético.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lesath asintió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Si, la quiero a ella y a tía Daphne. Pero no como quiero a papi, a mi abue Cissa... —el niño se quedó pensando en otros a los que debía mencionar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Y yo? —el niño le miró con atención. Harry se quiso golpear la cabeza por imprudente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lesath se encogió de hombros.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿No podrías llegar a quererme como a tu papi?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El pequeño abrió mucho más sus grandes ojos azules, los cuales brillaban con intensidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Quieres ser mi papá? —preguntó sumergiendo una de sus manitas en el helado. Harry ignoró eso por completo, solo se concentró en asentir y esperar por la respuesta del menor—. ¿Puedo tener dos papás? —la espera se hacía más larga, asintió sonriendo ligeramente para animar al pequeño—. ¡Si quiero! —gritó abalanzándose sobre Harry para abrazarlo por el cuello.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry sonrió mucho más y estrechó a Lesath entre sus brazos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Solo una cosa —pidió Harry mirando atentamente a los ojos azules—. Por ahora no se lo diremos a tu papi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry no iba a decirle que quería esperar a que Draco se hiciera su pareja y que luego tendría que esperar a que aceptara que también se hiciera responsable por el niño para este pudiera llamarlo papá delante del rubio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Tu papi podría ponerse celoso. Le gusta ser el único para ti —respondió guiñándole un ojo, Lesath sonrió y asintió de acuerdo—. ¡Oh, maldición! Tu padre me va a matar —exclamó una vez vio lo embarrada que estaba la ropa de Lesath—. ¡Ya sé! —sacó la varita para lanzarle un hechizo de limpieza, sin embargo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Potter! —Narcissa apareció en la entrada de la tienda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry se levantó por inercia y saludó lo más cordial que pudo a la bruja.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Abue! —gritó Lesath saltando a los brazos de su abuela.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Cinco minutos contigo y mira cómo se encuentra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry se rascó la parte trasera del cuello.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Cómo nos ha encontrado?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Draco me informó que estarías por aquí. Solo tuve que ir a los lugares donde llevarías a mi nieto. Lo que se reduce a esa tienda de bromas, la tienda de dulces o aquí, dijo mirando alrededor del establecimiento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry sonrió avergonzado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Gracias por haberlo cuidado —dijo la mujer, esta vez con la voz más tranquila e incluso amable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry asintió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Despídete del señor Potter —le pidió a Lesath, el niño se acercó a abrazarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Cuídate! No te portes mal —agregó depositando un beso en su cabecita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El niño sonrió alegre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Vamos —dijo Narcissa llevando al niño de la mano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry lo miró hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión. Luego suspiró cansado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Harry?", se cuestionó con nostalgia. Era cierto que se había encariñado mucho con Lesath y amaba mucho a Draco. ¿Pero qué sería de él si ese rubio engreído no lo aceptaba? Tendría que alejarse y no se consideraba mentalmente preparado para perderlo por segunda ocasión.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, esta vez no lo permitiría.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¿Así que pretendes culparte de todo?</p><p>— Así me señalarán de inmediato cuando sepan lo de Montague.</p><p>Hermione negó con la cabeza.</p><p>— A veces eres tan idiota.</p><p>— ¡Granger!</p><p>— Estoy segura de que tu madre estará de acuerdo conmigo. No puedes solo culparte de todo. ¿Qué crees que hará Harry cuando despierte?</p><p>— Si es que despierta —refutó con ironía.</p><p>— ¡Qué te pasa! —exclamó ofendida—. Deja ya el pesimismo. Por supuesto que despertará. Y cuando lo haga, estoy segura de que no querrá verte encerrado en Azkaban.</p><p>Draco resopló.</p><p>― Tendremos que decir la verdad.</p><p>― No puedes hacer eso. Madre será condenada de inmediato.</p><p>― No si preparo una buena defensa. Además, no puedes permitir que te utilicen para cubrir su incompetencia.</p><p>— ¡Ya lo sabías! —acusó enfadado, Hermione asintió—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?</p><p>— Todo. Desde que apareció en la mansión hasta que lo dejó muerto en la calle.</p><p>Narcissa siempre haciendo todo para salvarlo, sacrificándose por él. Él mismo hacía lo mismo, estaba dispuesto a ir a para a Azkaban para protegerla. Pero en el fondo sabía que ella no iba a permitirlo tan fácilmente. Asintió un poco conforme con el plan de Granger.</p><p>― ¿Y qué pasará con Lesath? No es mi hijo biológico.</p><p>― Pero legalmente si ―fundamentó la castaña―. Si en Francia te concedieron la custodia, aquí no pueden hacer nada para negártela.</p><p>― La diferencia es que aquí me odian y harán cualquier cosa para perjudicarme ―mencionó haciendo una mueca con la boca.</p><p>― No si tienes a Hermione Granger de tu lado ―refutó sonriendo.</p><p>Draco resopló. Con los Gryffindor no se podía. Solo esperaba que ella tuviera razón. Ya que lo único que deseaba es que su madre y Lesath estuvieran bien, lo que ocurriera con él sería lo de menos.</p><p>De pronto, un elfo hizo acto de presencia.</p><p>― Amo, hay un auror en la entrada. Dice que desea hablar con usted.</p><p>― ¿Un auror? ―mencionó Hermione arrugando el entrecejo.</p><p>― Se trata del amo Blaise ―agregó el elfo.</p><p>― ¿Dijo qué es lo que desea? ―preguntó la bruja.</p><p>― Quiere hablar con el amo Draco, es importante, eso dijo.</p><p>Hermione miró a Draco, quien asintió.</p><p>― Hazlo pasar ―ordenó el rubio.</p><p>El elfo desapareció de inmediato.</p><p>― Viene por lo de Montague ―expresó muy seguro, conocía a Blaise, era inteligente y astuto, no haría falta mucho análisis para que conectara los sucesos.</p><p>Hermione asintió y se preparó para recibir a Zabini.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>— ¿Y entonces quién fue? —cuestionó Zabini tomando asiento donde Draco le había indicado.</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>Blaise lo miró amenazante.</p><p>— ¿Es por Granger que no quieres decir nada? —cuestionó haciendo un ademán hacia la castaña.</p><p>Hermione frunció el ceño.</p><p>— Si no quisiera que hable contigo ni siquiera te hubiéramos permitido la entrada.</p><p>Blaise la miró de reojo y luego resopló.</p><p>— Te recuerdo que Draco es el dueño de la mansión.</p><p>— Lo sé —respondió simplemente la bruja.</p><p>— ¡Silencio! Zabini, suelta lo que tengas que decir y luego vete, no tengo humor para hablar con nadie.</p><p>Blaise se mostró avergonzado, desvío por un momento la mirada y luego miró hacia el frente, penetrando los ojos grises de su ex compañero de colegio.</p><p>— Sé lo de Montague. Y sé que fue un accidente. Esto no lo sé, pero te conozco, y puedo asegurar que tú no lo atacaste. Ni siquiera pudo haberte dado tiempo puesto que estabas en el hospital —tomó un poco de aire—. Quiero ayudarte. Te di la espalda en el pasado, no volveré a hacerlo.</p><p>— De acuerdo —Draco reafirmó su decisión asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque parecía distante—. ¿Cómo se supone que haremos esto?</p><p>— Pan-Pansy —lanzó una mirada de disculpa a la castaña, ella solo hizo una mueca ante la mención de la mujer—. Pansy encontró un rastro de firma mágica en el lugar donde fue atacado Potter. Hicimos una comparación con los registros que teníamos y resultó ser de Yaxley, Corban Yaxley —vio la expresión de tensión fugaz en el rostro de Draco—. Estoy seguro de que estaba involucrado con Montague.</p><p>— ¿Has encontrado la ubicación de Yaxley? —cuestionó Hermione mostrando su ansiedad.</p><p>— No estaría aquí de lo contrario —respondió Blaise con una sonrisa.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>
  <em>Draco se dejó caer sobre la silla, recargando la espalda por completo en el respaldo, cerró los ojos y resopló agotado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Todo bien? —Draco asintió —. Toma, te preparé un té.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abrió un ojo para ver a Harry sonriendo desde el otro lado de la mesa. Potter siempre sería el tipo desaliñado, amable y torpe que conoció en Hogwarts. Por supuesto que ya no era tan delgado como en ese entonces, de hecho, sus músculos se habían ensanchado. Por otro lado, había crecido unos buenos centímetros, habría que reconocerlo, pero no lo suficiente como para superarlo. Había exactamente cinco centímetros de diferencia. Y no es que se hubiera parado demasiado cerca del azabache para comprobarlo, simplemente fue mera casualidad cuando en el ascensor tuvieron que pegarse para que subieran una buena cantidad de personas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Bien, tuve muchos pacientes —agregó a modo de explicación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Draco... —vaciló por un momento —, me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta del Ministerio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El rubio lo miró incrédulo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Fiesta del Ministerio?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cada año se celebraba una reunión con el fin de conmemorar el final de la segunda guerra mágica. Obviamente invitaban a los héroes de guerra más importantes. Por lo que había escuchado, Harry se presentaba por cinco minutos y luego desaparecía por el resto de la noche. Ni siquiera llevaba a un acompañante, acción que siempre le recriminó Hermione, quien solía acudir con su ex esposo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Hermione quiere que me quede allí toda la noche, ya sabes, para no tener que lidiar con Ron. Pero sé que cuando se encuentre con sus amigas, ella me abandonará.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿No podrías solamente irte de allí una vez eso pase? —sugirió con sarcasmo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— No si tengo un acompañante sexy a mi lado —de ser el hombre tímido pidiendo una cita, pasó al hombre coqueto muy seguro de sí, provocando que Draco se sonrojara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«¿Por favor? —suplicó uniendo las palmas de sus manos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iba a decir que no, lo juraba, así que no se explicó cómo es que llegó, junto al lado de un sonriente Harry Potter, a la fiesta del Ministerio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pasaron a saludar al ministro y a todas las personalidades del medio. Algunos lo trataron como un asistente más, aunque no faltó el que lo mirara con desprecio. Y era por esa razón, principalmente, por la que no quería asistir. Y por supuesto, tampoco quería parecer la cita de Potter, aunque muchos ya estaban especulando al respecto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seguramente al siguiente día aparecería algo de eso en El Profeta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Harry, muchacho, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas ―dijo el ministro provocando que el aludido girara los ojos internamente, odiaba que le presentaran personas y que estas solo estuvieran interesadas en él por el hecho de ser el que mató a Voldemort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Ahora vuelvo ―le susurró a Draco, quien se quedó bebiendo una copa mientras observaba a los asistentes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Como Harry tardaba decidió dar una vuelta, varias personas lo observaban y eso le provocó incomodidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó una bruja con desprecio, giró para verla, claramente no conocía, pero ella se comportaba tan irrespetuosamente que sintió ira emerger de su interior―. Esta es una fiesta para los héroes, no para los asquerosos mortífagos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― ¿Es usted una heroína? ¿Usted combatió a Voldemort? ―la mujer se estremeció, Draco sonrió de lado―. No tiene derecho a decidir quién asiste o quién no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Vete de esta fiesta indeseable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Continuó, entonces Draco se sintió enfurecer más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Váyase usted, antes de que se arrepienta ―hizo un movimiento aludiendo a sacar su varita―. No quiere conocer a un mortífago enojado ¿o sí?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mujer salió huyendo, seguramente a decir más sandeces. No le importó. Se dirigió a uno de los balcones para tomar aire fresco y relajarse. Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza. No iba a admitirlo, pero se había sentido tan mal, que lo único que deseaba era volver a casa y abrazar a su pequeño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― ¿Estás bien? ―escuchó la voz de Harry a sus espaldas. No quiso voltear, aun no se reponía completamente, y no quería darle la visión acongojada que seguramente traía en el rostro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asintió esperando que esa respuesta fuera suficiente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Draco ―sintió los dedos de Potter rodear sus brazos suavemente. No pudo resistirse al toque del pelinegro, se dejó llevar por el confort que le proporcionaba. Harry lo giró lentamente quedando uno frente al otro. Sus miradas se conectaron. Y entonces lo supo, supo que Potter sabía lo que había en su corazón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iba a decirle que se encontraba bien, que no necesitaba su lástima, pero no hizo falta. Los labios de Potter sellaron su boca.</em>
</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>Daphne se encontraba sanando a un paciente por haber recibido un encantamiento <em>Calvorio</em> por parte de su esposa. Quién al descubrir su infidelidad quiso vengarse dejándolo calvo.</p><p>— ¡Sanadora Greengrass —exclamó una enfermera entrando prácticamente corriendo a su consultorio, Daphne giró a verla de manera severa, pero la enfermera la ignoró— venga pronto!</p><p>— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —cuestionó mientras guardaba su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y se alejaba de la camilla donde continuaba sentado el hombre.</p><p>— El-el —comenzó a tartamudear.</p><p>— ¡Habla ya, Tina! —exclamó exasperada la sanadora.</p><p>— El sanador Potter despertó.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione estaba revisando las evidencias que presentaría al Wizengamot para el caso de Draco. Aun no les informaban cuando sería, pero sabía que no tardaría en recibir la notificación.</p><p>Contaba con que Zabini lograra atrapar a Yaxley antes de que el día llegara, aunque no podía confiar en eso.</p><p>Resopló frustrada cuando una lechuza entró a su oficina.</p><p>Se apresuró a desprender la nota de la pata del ave y leyó rápidamente.</p><p>Se levantó de su asiento abruptamente, tomó sus pergaminos y salió corriendo.</p><p>— Cancela todas mis citas —informó a su secretaria antes de desaparecer por el corredor.</p><p>Rápidamente se desapareció por la red flu, apareciendo en la Mansión Malfoy.</p><p>— ¡Draco! ¡Draco! —gritó corriendo por todo el salón principal.</p><p>— Granger —el rubio apareció en la entrada del salón, en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión severa—. ¿Qué te ocurre? —antes de que la bruja hablara, una lechuza gris entró a la mansión.</p><p>Draco desató con paciencia la nota. Hermione estaba tan ansiosa que no pudo evitar exclamar: — ¡Es del ministerio! ¡Harry ha despertado!</p><p>Draco se quedó estático sosteniendo la nota. Miró a Hermione como si la bruja hubiera enloquecido.</p><p>Se apresuró a mirar la nota para corroborar lo que Granger había dicho.</p><p>
  <em>Draco</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter despertó esta mañana. Sé que no puedes venir, pero quiero informarte que tu poción herbovitarestauradora fue un tratamiento muy acertado. El suministro de esta poción ayudó a su magia para restaurar el daño físico que recibió por el hechizo aun no registrado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trataré de mantenerte informado sobre lo que ocurra posteriormente. Por ahora, solo puedo decirte que físicamente parece estar bien. Recientemente comenzaré a hacer una revisión general para determinar las secuelas que pudo haber tenido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por último, espero que pronto Potter pueda decir quién fue su atacante y así seas exonerado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuídate mucho y espero verte pronto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daphne Greengrass</em>
</p><p>— Ronald me escribió hace un momento.</p><p>Draco asintió y guardó la nota.</p><p>— Afortunadamente funcionó el tratamiento.</p><p>— Draco, esto es perfecto. Harry ha despertado y ahora podrá decirnos lo que recuerda del ataque. ¿Qué te han informado? ¿Cuándo podemos visitarlo?</p><p>— ¡No lo sé, Granger! —exclamó comenzando a exasperarse—. Daphne me informará después, aunque deberías ir con Weasley. Él es quien te debe dar autorización para verlo.</p><p>Hermione hizo una mueca.</p><p>— Hablaré con él.</p><p>Draco asintió.</p><p>— No te preocupes —dijo Hermione de pronto—, ahora todo se solucionará.</p><p>— Eso espero, Granger, eso espero —respondió no tan convencido.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>
  <em>Amo tu sonrisa burlona, tus bonitos nublados por la tristeza, amo la manera en que frunces el entrecejo cada vez que algo no te agrada, amo tus labios haciendo un puchero, amor tu cabello sedoso, la manera en que se agita con el viento y tú lo tocas para evitar que se despeine. Amo lo que eres y me arrepiento de haberte hecho tanto daño. Amo como suena tu nombre cada vez que lo pronuncio... Tu nombre, tu nombre...</em>
</p><p>— ¡Ha despertado! —escuchó una voz lejana mientras cerraba nuevamente los ojos. La luz de la habitación deslumbró su visión provocando que se mareara.</p><p>— Ve por la sanadora Greengrass. ¡Corre!</p><p>Entonces escuchó unos pasos apresurados alejarse. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que lo único que deseaba era volver a dormir.</p><p>— Sanador Potter —un rato después, la voz de Daphne resonó en la habitación— ¿puede escucharme?</p><p>Harry parpadeó repetidas veces intentando concentrarse en la voz de la mujer. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, esta vez lentamente.</p><p>Vislumbró borrosamente a una mujer rubia acercarse cautelosamente a su rostro, entrecerró los ojos intentando aclarar su vista. La rubia se alejó repentinamente y giró a ver algo o alguien que estaba detrás de ella.</p><p>— Parece que todavía se encuentra aturdido —volvió a mirarlo—. Potter, ¿Qué poción contiene ortiga seca, colmillos de serpiente aplastados, pedazos de cuerno y púas de erizo?</p><p>"¿Poción? Ortiga seca... Colmillos de serpiente... Púas de erizo y pedazos..."</p><p>No respondió. Se encontraba demasiado confundido.</p><p>— De acuerdo, intentemos con algo más fácil —indicó Daphne—. ¿A qué casa te envió el Sombrero Seleccionador?</p><p>Harry la miró con atención sin saber qué responder. Se concentró un poco en la respuesta. El sombrero seleccionador... ¿Quién era ese? ¡Ah! Ya recordaba, ¿y qué fue lo que dijo?</p><p>— Sly...</p><p>— ¡Por Merlín! —escuchó la voz de alguien más.</p><p>Daphne resolló.</p><p>— Debemos dejarlo descansar —indicó a las enfermeras, luego nuevamente se dirigió al moreno—. Potter, voy a realizar una revisión general de tu sistema ¿de acuerdo? —no esperó respuesta, simplemente se dedicó a mover una varita.</p><p>Harry cerró nuevamente los ojos. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que no le interesó concentrarse en lo que estuviera ocurriendo en el exterior. Solo quería volver a sus sueños.</p><p>Sus sueños...</p><p>
  <em>— Quédate, no te vayas por favor —pero no estaba, se había alejado y él no hizo nada para detenerlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Potter! —Harry giró hacia donde provenía la voz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Exhaló un fuerte jadeo al ver agua brotando de unas tuberías rotas esparciéndose por el suelo, tiñéndose se rojo en el proceso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Harry, mi papi, Harry ayúdalo —un pequeño se acercó llorando—estuvo a punto de acercarse para alejarlo de toda esa sangre que se esparcía con el agua, pero fue alejado bruscamente por alguien a quien no podía verle el rostro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Tú eres el padre? —exclamó antes de darse cuenta de que la persona que había tomado al niño era quien sangraba. El pequeño continuaba llorando así que Harry se apresuró a acercarse—. Dame al niño y después buscaremos ayuda. Entrégame al niño por favor —pidió nuevamente al ver que el otro únicamente abrazaba más al pequeño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se acercó un poco más, pero fue detenido abruptamente por el grito de la otra persona.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Tú no eres su padre! ¡No eres nada! No quiero volverte a ver cerca de mí o de mi hijo...</em>
</p><p>Abrió los ojos repentinamente.</p><p>— Eh... —sintió su voz reseca, carraspeo suavemente.</p><p>— ¡Harry! —esta vez era la voz de un hombre.</p><p>— Auror Weasley —era la voz de la rubia—, le he dicho que no puede hablar con él.</p><p>— A-ah-gua</p><p>De inmediato se acercó la rubia a ofrecerle un vaso de agua. Bebió lentamente, incluso sintió como algunas gotas se derramaban por las comisuras de sus labios.</p><p>— ¿Cómo te sientes, compañero? —cuestionó la voz masculina, él trató de enfocarlo, aunque de igual manera solo vio una mancha roja. Supuso que era su cabello.</p><p>— Bi-bien —respondió.</p><p>— Aquí tienes compañero —sintió como le era colocado algo en los ojos y luego ya podía enfocar a los que se encontraban junto a él. Una rubia y un pelirrojo—. ¿Mejor?</p><p>Asintió lentamente.</p><p>— ¿Te acuerdas de él? —cuestionó la rubia señalando al pelirrojo.</p><p>Harry se concentró.</p><p>— Auror Weasley.</p><p>— Compañero, soy Ron, tu mejor amigo.</p><p>— Weasley, por favor, guarda silencio —pidió la rubia—, intentémoslo nuevamente, ¿puedes decirnos tu nombre completo?</p><p>"¿Nombre completo?"</p><p>— Harry... Potter... —de pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza— Harry James Potter Evans.</p><p>— Muy bien. Ahora, ¿cuántos años tienes?</p><p>— Veintisiete años.</p><p>El pelirrojo y la rubia asintieron. Incluso el pelirrojo sonrió.</p><p>— ¿Harry, ya te acordaste de mí? —negó con la cabeza, la sonrisa del pelirrojo desapareció. Entonces buscó entre su túnica y sacó algo—. ¿Te acuerdas de ella o de ella? —era una fotografía donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, una mujer de cabello ondulado y una bebé.</p><p>Se concentró entrecerrando los ojos.</p><p>— ¿Hermione? —el pelirrojo volvió a sonreír y asintió.</p><p>— Ven conmigo —escuchó la voz de la rubia. Se alejaron un segundo después y él intentó moverse, pero todo el cuerpo le dolía.</p><p>Intentó recordar más sobre sí mismo. Pero no pudo llegar más allá de su nombre, su edad, algunos recuerdos del colegio. Hermione, ella era su amiga en el colegio. Pensó en su último sueño, el lugar donde se desarrollaba era en los baños del colegio donde cursó... Horgwarts, ese era su nombre.</p><p>— Harry —nuevamente el pelirrojo estaba a su lado—. ¿Recuerdas a Draco Malfoy?</p><p>Harry observó fijamente los ojos azules del pelirrojo. Concentrándose para contestar correctamente. Buscó entre sus recuerdos pacientemente.</p><p>— No —respondió al darse cuenta de que no había nada en su memoria que pudiera indicarle quién era Draco Malfoy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ya hay fecha para el juicio de Draco Malfoy, el sanador de San Mungo, reconocido principalmente por su participación en la guerra simpatizando con el lado equivocado. Recordemos que Malfoy ha sido acusado del ataque al sanador y héroe de guerra, Harry Potter. Todos los detalles en la página 7.</em>
</p><p>Una semana. En una semana se llevaría a cabo el juicio. Y se esperaba que para entonces Harry hubiera logrado conectar sus recuerdos y pudiera testificar a favor de Draco, por lo cual Hermione y Blaise decidieron no decirle nada al respecto. Pero el rubio comenzó a notar que algo iba mal.</p><p>— ¿Potter no vio a su atacante? ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada al respecto?</p><p>Hermione quería que Draco estuviera estable emocionalmente durante su juicio, pero era inevitable esconderle la verdad, así que decidió hablarle con honestidad esperando que no la noticia no le afectara demasiado.</p><p>— Draco, esto... Harry sufrió un trauma a nivel cerebral, afectando su sistema nervioso. De alguna manera el ataque afectó su cerebro borrándole algunas memorias. No puede recordar la mitad de su vida.</p><p>Tal como lo esperaba, Draco se cerró nuevamente en sí mismo. Asintió comprendiendo la situación y luego miró con determinación a la castaña.</p><p>— Tengo una petición que hacerte. Si te niegas no permitiré que seas mi defensora en el juicio...</p><p>Hermione escuchó con atención y al finalizar, aunque estaba en contra, tuvo que aceptar.</p><p>Sin importar que fuera la bruja más inteligente de su generación, lo que haría complicaría terriblemente el juicio. Usaría toda su capacidad para ganar, pero también le preocupaba el hecho de que Blaise aun no lograba capturar a Yaxley. Lo que afectaba más la situación. Y es que el Ministerio se empeñaba en culpar a Draco sin importar que Hermione tuviera buenos argumentos para defenderlo. A esas alturas, solo esperaba que un milagro ocurriera.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>— ¿Dice que el señor Potter ha despertado?</p><p>— Si señor.</p><p>— ¿Ya dijo el nombre de su atacante? —volvió a cuestionar Robards.</p><p>Ron negó con la cabeza, a su vez, agregaba la respuesta.</p><p>— Según el informe de la sanadora Greengrass, Harry ha sufrido un trastorno neuronal disociativo, el cual afectó sus memorias. Hay fragmentos de su vida que puede recordar claramente y otros que no. Por ejemplo, recuerda claramente a Hermione, pero no a mí, por lo que solo mantiene recuerdos de momentos que los involucren a ellos dos.</p><p>— ¿Recuerda a Draco Malfoy? —Ron hizo una mueca, esa era una pregunta que estaba esperando desde que lo convocaron a una reunión, sin embargo, no quería responder por lo mucho que dicha afirmación podría afectar a Malfoy.</p><p>— No señor, no lo recuerda.</p><p>— Por tanto, no puede decir si fue su atacante —el jefe de aurores pareció satisfecho con la respuesta.</p><p>Ron asintió, aunque demostró en su rostro el desacuerdo que sentía por la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo.</p><p>— Excelente. Es una pena que el señor Potter haya perdido sus recuerdos.</p><p>— La sanadora Greengrass le está ayudando a recuperarlas —agregó esperando causar controversia en el hombre—. Si Harry recupera sus recuerdos y resulta ser que Malfoy no fue su atacante armará un gran revuelo.</p><p>Robards se mostró disgustado, tal como Ron lo esperaba.</p><p>— Ya lo veremos, auror Weasley. Ahora encárguese del caso de Montague. Han pasado dos días y no ha presentado ningún avance.</p><p>El pelirrojo asintió.</p><p>— Ahora mismo el auror Zabini está trabajando en el caso.</p><p>— ¡Excelente! —respondió recuperando el estado de ánimo alegre—. Puede retirarse.</p><p>Ron salió de la oficina de Robards sintiéndose angustiado. Por un lado, esperaba que no usaran la pérdida de memoria de Harry en favor de perjudicar a Malfoy. Por otro, sentía que sus superiores respiraban muy cerca de su nuca, presionándolo para que su participación en todo el caso inclinara la balanza en su beneficio.  Por eso necesitaba que Blaise se apresurara a encontrar a Yaxley y hablando de... Blaise había dicho que sabía quién había asesinado a Montague. Pero no podía revelarlo hasta apresar a Yaxley. El tiempo se estaba acabando y no lograba encontrar una estrategia apropiada para cumplir con su deber sin afectar a terceros.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>"Y aquí vamos de nuevo", pensó Draco en el momento en que entró a la sala del tribunal y lo condujeron a la silla asignada para el acusado.</p><p>— Se abre audiencia disciplinaria este quince de junio del año 2007 por crímenes cometidos por el mago Draco Lucius Malfoy quien reside en Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Inglaterra. El inquisidor es Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de magia. Testigo de la defensa, Hermione Jane Granger, trabajadora del departamento de aplicación de la ley de magia. Los cargos contra el acusado son los siguientes:</p><p>«Intento de homicidio al mago Harry James Potter, sanador y héroe de guerra. Homicidio en primer grado del mago Graham Montague, mortífago prófugo.</p><p><em>Bienvenidos al juicio de Draco Malfoy,</em> pensó con ironía mientras permanecía en silencio, observando a la nada, en espera de su sentencia.</p><p>— ¿Señor Malfoy, reconoce usted hacer uso del maleficio denominado por usted mismo como <em>crucio máxima</em>, en contra del mago Harry Potter? ―se apresuró a cuestionar uno de los miembros asistentes.</p><p>— Señor Ministro —intervino Hermione―, anteriormente presenté una declaración detallada donde Draco Malfoy expresa cuáles han sido sus crímenes y entre ellos no se encuentra el ataque a Harry Potter.</p><p>Shacklebolt asintió de acuerdo con Hermione.</p><p>― En su declaración ―entonces intervino―, Draco Malfoy asegura ser el atacante de Graham Montague, también asegura haber levantado su varita en defensa propia…</p><p>― Ahora díganos, señor Malfoy ―intervino otro de los cuarenta y nueve miembros, pero Draco no giró la vista para ver de quién se trataba―. Por qué los testigos aseguran que permaneció en su oficina de San Mungo durante la mañana en que Montague fue atacado, además de que afirman no haberlo visto salir.</p><p>― Usé la chimenea para ir rápidamente al Callejón Diagon, necesitaba un ingrediente urentemente, pero eso ya lo expliqué en la declaración que les entregó la señorita Granger.</p><p>― ¿Por qué usted fue el único que descubrió que tipo de hechizo fue usado en el sanador Harry Potter?</p><p>― Ya hemos aclarado que Draco Malfoy no es el atacante de Harry Potter ―refutó Hermione.</p><p>― ¿Tiene pruebas de ello, señorita Granger? ―Hermione hizo una mueca, claramente sabía que no la tendría tan fácil, eso le disgustaba, pero trató de tranquilizarse y luego asintió.</p><p>― Las tengo ―respondió―, la noche que Harry Potter fue atacado, Draco Malfoy cubría turno en San Mungo.</p><p>― Uno de sus colegas afirmó que salió del hospital previamente, no tardó demasiado, pero tuvo el tiempo suficiente para atacarlo y luego volver al hospital.</p><p>― Draco fue a la Mansión Malfoy, ya que su hijo, Lesath Malfoy estaba enfermo. Le suministró una poción para el resfriado y volvió a su trabajo.</p><p>― ¿Hay algún testigo que pueda corroborar eso? ―habló otro de los miembros.</p><p>― Así es, la señora Narcissa Malfoy…</p><p>― La señora Malfoy podría estar mintiendo para salvar a su hijo ―la interrumpió el mismo miembro que le hizo la pregunta―. Ya lo hizo una vez, mintió al Señor Tenebroso para salvarlo.</p><p>― Y a todos ustedes en el proceso ―agregó indignada. Varios de los miembros se mostraron indignados por la osadía.</p><p>― Si no hay un testigo más confiable que pueda corroborar que estuvo en la mansión no se tomará su argumento como valido.</p><p>― También cuento con el testimonio de Ronald Weasley, auror a cargo del caso de Harry Potter ―los miembros comenzaron a murmurar―. El auror Weasley encontró un rastro mágico en la escena del crimen, un rastro que no pertenece a Draco Malfoy, sino a Corban Yaxley ―y los murmullos se elevaron en el tribunal. Kingsley comenzó a golpear su martillo llamando al orden, pero los miembros del jurado no se tranquilizaban, así que gritó un firme “¡ORDEN!” y todos lo miraron avergonzados, luego recobraron la compostura y se silenciaron.</p><p>― ¿Señorita Granger ―habló nuevamente el ministro―, usted sugiere que el atacante de Harry Potter fue el mortífago Corban Yaxley?</p><p>― No puede sugerir eso ―intervino alguien más―, Corban Yaxley desapareció hace siete años, desde entonces no se ha sabido nada de él, incluso se declaró muerto.</p><p>― No se pudo haber declarado muerto, tengo conocimiento de que Corban Yaxley fue visto hace tres años en Rusia ―intervino una bruja que durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido en silencio, Draco la reconoció como una de las brujas que formaba parte del grupo de interés pro-muggle.</p><p>Continuó el debate y parecía que la mayoría de los miembros del Wizengamot se aferraban a hacer caso omiso de las declaraciones realizadas por los testigos, a pesar de que eran los suficientemente convincentes y Hermione estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo argumentando detalles claros y concisos sobre la inocencia de Draco.</p><p>El ministro anunció un descanso de veinte minutos antes de que le permitieran cerrar su defensa.</p><p>Hermione se acercó a Draco, cuando los miembros se retiraron a descansar.</p><p>— Si Zabini no llega... —susurró. Draco negó, sabía que estaba perdido y solo un milagro podría salvarlo. Sin embargo, como si se tratase del milagro que Hermione tanto ansiaba, entró por las puertas del tribunal, Blaise Zabini, traía consigo a un hombre con aspecto enfermizo, sujeto firmemente con un <em>incarcerous.</em></p><p>Y cuando terminó el descanso y los miembros volvieron a tomar sus asientos, se sorprendieron al ver al auror de pie, custodiando al mismísimo Corban Yaxley.</p><p>― ¿Qué significa esto, señorita Granger? ―cuestionó el mismo miembro que parecía aferrado a culpar a Draco del ataque a Harry.</p><p>― Es Corban Yaxley ―informó ante lo obvio―. El auror Zabini, lo ha traído con el propósito de que declare los hechos verídicos de la noche en que Harry Potter fue atacado.</p><p>El mago quiso negarse, pero Kingsley y la bruja pro-muggles lo permitieron.</p><p>Entonces, Blaise retiró el hechizo que evitaba que Yaxley hablara y todo el tribunal fue invadido de una risa baja y perversa.</p><p>― Corban Yaxley, diga lo que ocurrió la noche en que Harry Potter fue atacado.</p><p>Yaxley miró a todos con odio, repasó a cada uno de los asistentes, incluso fijó su mirada en Draco e hizo una mueca.</p><p>― Draco Malfoy ―susurró con voz siniestra―, el mortífago de buen corazón.</p><p>Draco apretó los dedos en los reposabrazos de su silla.</p><p>― ¿Quieren saber qué ocurrió esa noche? Entonces se los diré, pero no podrán sentenciar al culpable, nunca podrán hacerlo…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Graham Montague viajó a Rusia para reunirse con un grupo de ex seguidores de Voldemort. Anteriormente habían sido denominados mortífagos por aquellos que les temían, ahora simplemente eran magos y brujas que deseaban que el mundo que conocían no se desmoronara por culpa de la invasión de sangre sucias y mestizos. Sabían que ellos representaban un peligro, y aquellos que no alcanzaban a comprenderlo serían los culpables de llevar la magia a la extinción.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Corban Yaxley era el actual líder del movimiento. Y había permanecido oculto el tiempo suficiente para que lo dieran por muerto y en el proceso reclutar simpatizantes. Sin embargo, había un serio problema, parecía que a la mayoría no le interesaba el destino de la magia. Parecía que ahora que Voldemort estaba muerto las ideas tradicionalistas habían muerto con él. Yaxley y los pocos seguidores que tenía se sentían cada día más frustrados, a tal grado que llegaron a concluir que la única manera de lograr su objetivo era volviendo a Londres y eliminar el problema desde la raíz, es decir, quitar del camino a todos aquellos que poseían el poder, desmoronar al Ministerio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― ¿Qué garantía tengo de que me serás fiel? ―cuestionó Yaxley una vez Graham le reveló su deseo de unirse a su movimiento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Mi hijo ―respondió el más joven―, pronto nacerá y te lo entregaré para que sea educado de acuerdo a tus ideales, los cuales yo comparto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Corban dudó por unos segundos, sopesaba la situación. ¿Qué beneficio podría obtener de aquello?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― ¿Quién cuidará de él mientras tanto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Mi esposa, ella es una sangre pura, igual que nosotros. Por lo que no habrá problema en que lo eduque como lo dispongamos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yaxley asintió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Muy bien, dejaremos que el niño crezca, cuando pueda vivir lejos de su madre me lo entregarás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De esa manera su acuerdo fue sellado y Graham Montague permaneció al lado de Yaxley y otros cuantos ex mortífagos planeando y llevando a cabo pequeños ataques en diversas partes de Europa, nada que los delatara, pero si lo suficientemente significativo para ir eliminando a aquellos indeseados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y el tiempo había transcurrido, Graham volvió a Francia para buscar a su esposa y tomar a su hijo, solo que cuando los buscó no se esperó que ella hubiera muerto y que el débil de Malfoy se hubiera robado a su hijo. Tuvo que investigar que fue de él, supo que había vuelto a Londres y que llevaba consigo a un niño, un pequeño castaño con el apellido Malfoy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuvo que informar a Yaxley de giro inesperado. El hombre mayor decidió que iría con él a Londres para asegurarse de que ese niño estaría en sus manos.</em>
</p><p>― ¿En serio pensaba educar al hijo de Graham Montague con ideologías mortífagas? ―cuestionó un miembro del Wizengamot.</p><p>Yaxley se mostró enfadado por la interrupción de su narración.</p><p>― ¿Por qué se arriesgó a volver a Londres solo por un pequeño? ―una bruja preguntó interesada.</p><p>― Solo un niño cedido por sus propios padres serviría para concretar mi plan.</p><p>Todos permanecieron en silencio. Kingsley se atrevió a preguntar: ― ¿Qué clase de plan era ese?</p><p>― ¿Creen que se los diré? ―respondió con petulancia.</p><p>― Si quiere tener un poco de consideración en el momento en que sea dictada su sentencia lo hará ―especificó el ministro.</p><p>El corazón de Draco palpitaba apresurado, pensando en lo que ese hombre deseaba hacer con su pequeño Lesath, no quería escucharlo, pero no tenía otra opción más que enterarse de lo que ese horrible hombre tenía planeado.</p><p>― Hacer un nuevo Señor Oscuro ―respondió escuetamente. Los murmullos y exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar.</p><p>«El cuerpo del infante serviría para albergar un mago tan poderoso como lo fue el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Si teníamos en nuestro poder a un mago de ese nivel atraeríamos seguidores.</p><p>Draco sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, la poca saliva que pudo tragar le irritó a tal grado que sintió que iba a vomitar.</p><p>― Señor ministro, será mejor que este tema lo dejemos para el juicio de Yaxley. Lo que en este momento nos compete es saber quién atacó a Harry Potter.</p><p>Kingsley asintió y pidió al mago que fuera al punto. Sin embargo, Yaxley continuó con la historia.</p><p>
  <em>Cuando llegaron a Londres, Graham se apresuró a averiguar más sobre Malfoy con el fin de encontrar un momento en el que pudiera acercarse a su hijo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras veía la convivencia del rubio con el pequeño se dio cuenta de que ambos mantenían una relación especial, tal como si realmente se tratara de padre e hijo, incluso Montague se atrevió a asegurar que el niño no sabía sobre su verdadero origen. No podía creer que Malfoy le cediera el titulo de heredero de la gran fortuna de su familia. Tal acontecimiento condujo a Montague a romper el trato que había sellado con Yaxley.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obviamente no sería fácil. Primero tendría que convencer a Malfoy de que estaba arrepentido y poco a poco lo iría conquistando, después de todo Malfoy ya estaba enamorado de él. Después, cuando asegurara su dominio sobre el rubio se encargaría de deshacerse de Yaxley. Era un plan que podía salir mal de muchas maneras, pero lo intentaría, se jugaría el todo por el todo. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que en su camino se interpondría Potter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Montague comenzó a espiar únicamente al pequeño Lesath. Su intención era abordarlo y comenzar a ganarse su confianza, lo manipularía para llegar a Draco. La parte simple del plan. Pero un día, mientras esperaba afuera del Colegio al que asistía el niño, vio a Harry Potter, Harry Potter llevando a su hijo en brazos. La escena no provocó nada en Montague, al menos hasta que el niño lo llamó “papá” como si realmente lo fuera y eso provocó que una llamarada de envidia y odio emergiera desde el fondo de su ser.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter, Potter era el culpable de que él y toda su familia tuviera que salir huyendo de Inglaterra, el era el culpable de que se tuviera que esconder por años como si se tratara de un animal rastrero, él era quien se apoderaba de un titulo que no le pertenecía.</em>
</p><p>― Cuando vi a Montague molesto, refunfuñando y pidiendo que atentáramos contra Harry Potter comencé a alarmarme. El chico era idiota, pero jamás había demostrado ser tan impulsivo. Por eso le exigí que secuestrara al niño de inmediato.</p><p>
  <em>Graham salió molesto de su escondite, afirmando que iría por el infante. Yaxley y el otro mago que los acompañaba decidieron seguirlo. Ya no confiaban en él. Y supieron que estaban en lo correcto cuando Montague se apareció en Hogsmeade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Graham sabía que esa noche Potter estaría con sus amigos en Las Tres Escobas, también sabía que el hombre solía retirarse a su casa antes que el resto, pues sus turnos en el hospital le exigían que durmiera el mayor tiempo posible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En cuanto el mago de ojos azules vio que Potter salía de la taberna y se dirigía a la zona de apariciones no dudó en seguirlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Sé que me has estado siguiendo desde hace algunos días ―de pronto Harry habló, Montague se quedó quieto―. ¿Me dirás qué es lo que quieres o prefieres que llame al Departamento de Aurores?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fue ese momento en que Graham decidió mostrarse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―preguntó Harry poniéndose en guardia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Tengo un hijo ―comenzó Montague―, le admira muchísimo señor Potter ―Harry arrugó el entrecejo, era normal que los niños lo admiraran e incluso algunos padres ya se lo habían manifestado, pero la situación no terminaba de parecerle sospechosa―. ¿Sería usted tan amable de regalarme un autógrafo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter lo dudó por unos segundos y luego asintió. Le fue entregado un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma que fue conjurada en el momento. Harry escribió rápidamente y luego levantó la mirada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― ¿Cuál es el nombre de su hijo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Graham.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry terminó de escribir y le devolvió el pergamino y la pluma.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Le agradezco señor Potter, mi hijo estará muy feliz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry asintió y retomó su camino, sin embargo, no dio muchos pasos antes de que sintiera un fuerte dolor en la espalda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yaxley y su acompañante se acercaron de inmediato y aturdieron a Montague. Mientras Harry se retorcía en el suelo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>― ¡Imbécil! ―susurró Yaxley.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Te dije que lo asesináramos antes de que cometiera una estupidez como la que acaba de hacer ―dijo su acompañante―. El hechizo sí que funcionó ―agregó mientras inspeccionaba a Potter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>― Lleva a Montague al escondite, yo me encargaré de Potter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y así lo hizo, una vez su compañero desapareció con Montague, él se encargó de borrar toda firma mágica. Asegurando así que nadie los encontraría, tal como llevaban haciendo durante los años anteriores.</em>
</p><p>― Después de eso le exigí a Montague que me entregara al niño, pero no lo hizo, escapó, por lo que decidí que era mejor volver a Rusia, no esperaba que Zabini me encontrara y me trajera de vuelta. Aunque debido a eso, ahora sé que Montague está muerto y jamás podrán hacerle justicia a Potter ―y al terminar de pronunciar sus últimas palabras sonrió con suficiencia.</p><p>― ¿Qué clase de hechizo utilizó Graham Montague para atacar a Harry Potter? ―preguntó Kingsley.</p><p>― Un crucio, pero hizo uso de tanto odio y magia que fue como si lo hubiera lanzado varias veces.</p><p>Fue entonces que Hermione apeló a la inocencia de Draco, ya que todo estaba aclarado y volvió a reiterar que había asesinado a Montague en defensa propia, debido a que este le quería robar a un niño el cual ya no pertenecía su custodia. Enseñó los pergaminos que le fueron entregados en Francia los cuales demostraban que Draco era el padre legítimo de Lesath Malfoy.</p><p>― ¿Otra pregunta que quieran agregar? ―al ver que todos negaban, Kingsley llamó a Percy Weasley para que ayudara con el conteo de votos.</p><p>— En base a la información proporcionada durante el juicio, pararemos a determinar el destino del acusado. ¿Aquellos que estén a favor de una condena? —los que estaban a favor comenzaron a levantar la mano, se hizo el conteo correspondiente y luego continuó—. ¿Aquellos que estén a favor de anular todos los cargos contra el acusado?</p><p>Nuevamente los miembros del consejo levantaron sus manos. Se hizo el conteo y Percy acercó el pergamino con los resultados al ministro.</p><p>— Los cargos son anulados. Draco Lucius Malfoy queda en libertad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Has herido a la única persona que no te trató diferente desde el inicio, fue amable, cariñoso, comprensivo, y aun así lo arruinaste. Siempre arruinas todo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Potter me rechazó en el primer año de Hogwarts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Acaso no puedes madurar y dejar eso en el pasado?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no puedes. Eres un verdadero fracaso. No tuviste el valor para proteger a tu familia. Huiste del país en cuanto pudiste. Y ahora vuelves a huir… siempre huyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco despertó exaltado. Lanzó un <em>tempus</em>, eran apenas las tres de la mañana. Se sentía terrible. El sudor en su cuerpo picaba y la fina tela del pijama se adhería a su piel causándole mayor incomodidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Decidió tomar una ducha. Después de todo ya no podría conciliar el sueño por el resto de la noche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras se relajaba en la tina de baño recordó la última vez que habló con Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Esa tarde, Harry se había ofrecido a ir por Lesath al colegio. Draco había estado un poco reticente, pero Potter le había jurado que irían directo a la mansión y que lo cuidaría muy bien, además le recordó que ya en una ocasión había ido por él y todo había salido perfectamente.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― Está bien, pero nada de helado u otras chucherías del Callejón Diagon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― Nada de helado, entonces.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― Te lo advierto, Potter. Si lo se desvían me enteraré.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry prometió no hacerlo y se fue en busca de Lesath.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Como era la revisión mensual de Narcissa, él se encargaría de supervisar la comida y la cena. Así que se puso manos a la obra mientras esperaba que Potter regresara con su hijo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mientras ordenaba a los elfos que pusieran la mesa. Potter y Lesath llegaron a la mansión.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― ¡Papi! ―saludó el niño saltando para abrazarlo. Draco se agachó para levantarlo en brazos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― ¿Cómo te fue? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― Bien ―dijo el niño.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― Perfecto. Ahora, ve a lavarte las manos, es hora de comer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lesath hizo una mueca.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― No quiero comer ―Draco entrecerró los ojos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― ¿Y por qué no? Anda, ve a lavarte.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― ¡No quiero! ―gritó el niño y corrió escaleras arriba. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco de inmediato giró a ver a Potter en modo acusador.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― ¿De casualidad sabes por qué mi hijo no quiere comer?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry sonrió avergonzado.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― En serio no pensaba hacerlo, pero insistió tanto que…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― Te lo advertí, Potter. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo que se te pide? Y no solo eso, Lesath me habló de una manera poco apropiada. Lesath nunca me había tratado así. Todo es tu culpa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry se ofendió por la insinuación.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― No es para nada mi culpa. Si pusieras más atención a las necesidades de Lesath y te centraras menos en tu trabajo de sanador el niño no se comportaría así contigo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― ¿Ahora me vas a decir cómo debo educar a mi hijo? ―para ese momento la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de sus sentidos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― Solo hablo de lo que veo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― ¡Lárgate de mi casa! ―exigió.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― Draco… ―habló arrepentido. Cierto, se había pasado, pero Draco había comenzado al insinuar que él estaba influyendo en Lesath de manera negativa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― Dije que te vayas, no quiero verte más.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― No, no me iré ―expresó con determinación.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco lo miró sorprendido.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― No me iré. Nunca me iré. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La ira del rubio disminuyó gradualmente al ver que los ojos de Potter se entristecían. De nuevo, Potter lo miraba como animalito apaleado. De nuevo caería en su trampa. Porque lo amaba, amaba a Potter y no quería alejarse de él, pero era necesario. Por el bien de Potter, por su propio bien.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― ¿Por qué insistes tanto? ¿Por qué ante cada rechazo continuas aquí? ¿Por qué quieres estar cerca de mí? ―el dolor que sentía en el pecho era tan fuerte que sintió que en cualquier momento perdería el aliento.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto que casi no puedo soportarlo!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― Entonces no lo hagas, no me ames por favor. Potter, olvídate de mí, olvida que me amas, olvida que alguna vez existí.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― Será difícil, pero te prometo que lo intentaré ―esas fueron la ultimas palabras que le dirigió Harry, unas palabras que, sin saberlo, un día se harían realidad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Su rostro estaba húmedo y sus ojos ardían. Se lamió un poco los labios entre los sollozos, sintió que el sabor salado quemaba su lengua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Lo deseaba tanto en ese momento que ocurrió, te olvidaste de mí.</span>
</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>― ¿Podemos pasar a verlo? ―Hermione cuestionó con insistencia a la enfermera a cargo de Harry.</p><p>― Ya les dije que la sanadora Greengrass no ha autorizado ninguna visita.</p><p>― Entonces quiero hablar con Greengrass. Ella me conoce, sabe que soy la mejor amiga de Harry.</p><p>La enfermera pareció irritada, pero asintió.</p><p>― Espere un momento, iré a buscarla.</p><p>Hermione suspiró agotada. Sospechaba que Ron, tenía que ver un poco en que no la dejaran pasar, pero esperaba que al menos no le negaran el acceso a su hija.</p><p>― ¿Ya has visto a Harry? ―la voz de Malfoy le hizo sonreír, ¿quién lo diría? Ella sonriendo porque Draco hiciera acto de presencia, es algo que no se hubiera imaginado en sus años de escuela―. ¡Hola, Rose! ¿Cómo está la bruja más bella del mundo?</p><p>La pequeña pelirroja se agitó y comenzó a reír encantada.</p><p>― No me han permitido verlo. La enfermera insiste en que no podemos pasar a verlo. ¿Podrías hacer algo al respecto? ―cuestionó esperanzada.</p><p>Draco negó con pesar.</p><p>― Me han cesado temporalmente ―ante la expresión incrédula de Hermione continuó―, tiene que ver con el Ministerio. Al parecer no les agrada la idea de que un hombre que estuvo acusado atacar a Potter esté atendiendo pacientes. Creo que le da una mala imagen al hospital ―se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia.</p><p>― ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuándo volverás al hospital?</p><p>― No lo haré. Hermione, volveremos a París. Mi madre vendrá con nosotros. Afortunadamente este viernes es su ultima cita en el Ministerio. Al fin seremos libres ―las ultimas palabras fueron acompañadas con una sonrisa nostálgica.</p><p>La expresión de Hermione cambió a una de completa tristeza.</p><p>― ¿Irás a verlo? ―cuestionó.</p><p>Draco negó.</p><p>― No tiene caso, no me recuerda. Afortunadamente. Así podrá hacer su vida como debe ser. Se enamorará de una hermosa bruja o tal vez un mago. Tendrá sus propios hijos. Y nadie lo juzgará por haber elegido a un mortífago como pareja.</p><p>― No digas eso ―dijo con pesar la castaña.</p><p>― Iré a recoger mis cosas.</p><p>Ella asintió.</p><p>― Te veré después. Adiós hermosa ―dijo dirigiéndose a la hija de Hermione.</p><p>Mientras Draco se alejaba, Hermione lo observó con nostalgia. Tal vez lo de ellos nunca estuvo destinado a ser, pero le dolía. ¿Habría sido diferente si la guerra nunca hubiera ocurrido? ¿Si desde el principio Harry y Draco se hubieran hecho amigos?</p><p>― Granger ―Hermione se dio la vuelta, Daphne Greengrass se encontraba frente a ella, vistiendo pulcramente su túnica de sanadora―. Lamento que la enfermera no te haya dejado pasar, ven conmigo, te llevaré a la habitación de Potter. Tal vez verte le ayude a recordar algunos fragmentos de su memoria.</p><p>Hermione la siguió en silencio, a momentos se escuchaban las palabras poco entendibles que pronunciaba Rose.</p><p>― Es aquí ―Hermione agradeció e ingresó a la habitación.</p><p>Harry estaba medio sentado, apoyado en las almohadas, leía una revista de Quidditch.</p><p>― Hola ―saludó y se sentó en una de las sillas designadas para las visitas.</p><p>Harry sonrió.</p><p>― Hermione, al fin una cara conocida. Y Rose, ¿puedo cargarla?</p><p>― Por supuesto ―aceptó de inmediato y se puso de pie para acercarla a su amigo―. Rose, saluda al tío Harry.</p><p>La niña sonrió tal como lo había hecho cuando vio a Draco.</p><p>Mientras conversaban y Hermione trataba de averiguar si había algún indicio de Draco en la mente de Harry, la niña comenzó al balbucear “Daco, Daco”.</p><p>― ¿Qué pasa? ―Harry miró hacia donde la niña señalaba―. ¿Quieres esto? ―y sacó de debajo de su ropa de hospital un collar de en forma de dragón con una figura de león al lado.</p><p>Hermione jadeó.</p><p>― ¿De dónde lo has sacado? ―exclamó.</p><p>― Estaba en la mesita cuando desperté. Supuse que era mío, como dejan todas mis cosas allí… ¿Por qué? ¿No es mío?</p><p>― No claro que no, lo que pasa es que creí que lo habías perdido.</p><p>― ¿Lo perdí?</p><p>― Si, bueno, seguramente no lo recuerdas.</p><p>Harry sonrió.</p><p>“Daco”, volvió a pronunciar Rose.</p><p>― No “daco”, “dragón”, se llama dragón.</p><p>Hermione sabía que su hija identificaba el collar como aquel que siempre llevaba Draco, por eso repetía su nombre y era una coincidencia que Harry creyera que la niña quería decir “dragón”. No, definitivamente no le recordaba.</p><p>Mientras Harry jugaba con su hija otro pensamiento vino a su mente.</p><p>Draco había dicho que no iría a ver a Harry, pero el collar indicaba que ya lo había hecho. Draco le había dicho que ese collar se lo había regalado Potter en navidad y aunque no lo admitía en voz alta, se notaba que estaba feliz con el obsequio cada vez que aseguraba que no se lo quitaría por nada del mundo. Ese recuerdo, junto con el hecho de que hubiera entregado el collar a quien se lo obsequió solo indicaba una cosa, y sin poder evitarlo lloró.</p><p>― ¿Qué pasa Herm? ¿Te sientes mal? ―cuestionó alarmado el moreno, Hermione negó, asegurando que estaba bien, pero no, no lo estaba. De pronto, el peso de todo se derrumbó sobre ella. Ya no aguantaba más. La infidelidad de su esposo. La casi perdida de su mejor amigo. Draco diciendo adiós para siempre. Era demasiado para ella. Se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó intentando no aplastar a su hija.</p><p>― Dime qué te pasa, por favor.</p><p>― Nada, nada, lo siento ―se secó las lágrimas con las manos―. Estoy feliz de que hayas despertado.</p><p>― Yo también, aunque no puedo recordar a muchas personas, ni partes de mi vida. Espero algún día recuperar esos recuerdos.</p><p>― Estoy segura de que lo lograrás ―y agregó en su mente “y cuando lo logres ve por Draco”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>La horda completa de pelirrojos entró a la habitación, se acomodaron en medio circulo y Harry los observó sorprendido. Era difícil describir lo que representaba la situación. No tenía sentido recordar a unos y a otros simplemente verlos como desconocidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione le había explicado que en el mundo muggle existían casos de personas que habían perdido la memoria por un accidente, al igual que él, pero en esos casos la persona en cuestión padecía de una pérdida de memoria episódica. Es decir, olvidaba fechas, episodios o hechos vividos en un tiempo y lugares determinados y las circunstancias en que aprendió sus conocimientos. Y únicamente mantenía intacta la memoria semántica o los conocimientos como son el lenguaje, conocimientos de culturales ―hechos, ideas, conceptos, reglas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, su caso, era bastante inusual, ya que su memoria era un revoltijo. Había olvidado a algunas personas e incluso algunos episodios de su vida, pero había otros tantos que permanecían allí, tan claros y vividos en su memoria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― ¡Oh, Harry! ―la señora Weasley fue la primera en hablar. Se acercó sin importarle las recomendaciones de la sanadora y se lanzó sobre Harry envolviéndolo en un apretado abrazo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry correspondió el abrazo a duras penas. Se sentía incómodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Compañero ―habló Ron mientras su madre se apartaba del moreno y se secaba las lágrimas―, todos ellos son mis hermanos y mis padres. ¿Recuerdas a alguno de ellos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry asintió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Ginny ―comenzó mirando a la joven pelirroja, quien le sonrió y le saludó con un movimiento de mano―, Bill… Percy… ―miró a los demás entrecerrando los ojos tratando de recordar, Molly soltó una exclamación y se abrazó a su esposo― no estoy seguro de los demás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Mi hermano Charlie, George, ella es Fleur esposa de Bill, participó en el torneo de los tres magos y mis padres, Arthur y Molly Weasley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Creo que me acuerdo, pero… están tan borrosas que no sé, creo que estoy confundido ―explicaba mientras se frotaba las cienes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― ¿Se siente mal, señor Potter? ―fue hasta entonces que notó a la sanadora que estaba a cargo de su tratamiento. Ella se acercó con cautela, abriéndose paso entre el grupo de pelirrojos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― No sé, me duele mucho la cabeza ―Molly hizo amago de acercarse, pero Arthur se lo prohibió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Salgan, por favor ―pidió Daphne mientras procedía a examinarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lanzó un par de encantamientos y el dolor disminuyó, pero no fue suficiente. Así que la rubia procedió a dormirlo. Solo así lograría controlar en dolor. Y más tarde le preguntaría que había ocurrido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para cuando Harry despertó y le platicó lo que había ocurrido, llegó a la conclusión de que le afectaba intentar recordar. Fue entonces que determinó por nada del mundo intentar hacerlo recordar a la fuerza. Si algún día lo lograba por su cuenta, sería maravilloso, de lo contrario, Harry Potter tendría que continuar su vida sin esas piezas que faltaban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Más tarde, mientras ella revisaba minuciosamente la información sobre perdida de memoria que tenía a su alcance, una lechuza negra, muy elegante se instaló frente a ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era una lechuza de la mansión Malfoy, la reconoció enseguida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomó el pergamino, junto con una bolsa pequeña y el ave se retiró. Procedió a abrir el pergamino.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Querida Daphne</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Estuve investigando un poco sobre el caso de Potter. Y tal como lo esperaba, no encontré mucho al respecto. Como siempre ocurre, Potter siempre será un caso particular en todo, incluso cuando se trata de perder la memoria. Sin embargo, antes de irme de Inglaterra, decidí que debía hacer algo por él, después de todo se lo debo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adjunto a esta carta un vial que contiene una poción memorizante, puedes confiar plenamente en ella, pues hice uso de varios apuntes del Profesor Snape para perfeccionar la sustancia. Esta poción no hará que recupere sus memorias, pero lo ayudará a restaurar la estabilidad de su mente. Sospecho que a estas alturas ya tienes idea del efecto que tendrá.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cuídalo mucho, dejo en tus manos a una persona muy especial.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Con canriño,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco Malfoy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne sacó el vial, junto con un pedazo de pergamino que explicaba el uso que debía darle. Suspiró con pesar. Si tan solo Harry recordara a Draco… pero no, para esos dos nunca sería sencillo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Papá! —Lesath salió corriendo y se lanzó a sus brazos, Draco lo atrapó en él aire y lo atrajo a su cuerpo con fuerza—. Papi, te extrañé —sollozó el pequeño escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de los días que permaneció en arresto domiciliario, su juicio, fue a visitar a Harry, ponerse a trabajar en la poción y preparar todo para su viaje, al fin fue momento de ir por su hijo. Y estaba muy feliz por eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yo también te he extrañado bastante —declaró depositando un beso en su suave cabello castaño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levantó a vista y miró a la rubia sonriendo. Emitió un "Gracias", el cual ella correspondió con una sonrisa soñadora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Te portaste bien? —Lesath asintió sin despegarse de él—. ¿Fuiste un niño obediente con la tía Luna? —volvió a asentir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Todo resultó bien —declaró, esta vez dirigiéndose a la rubia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Me alegra mucho, Draco! —exclamó verdaderamente alegre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Papi! ―Lesath nuevamente llamó su atención.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Sí? —ambos adultos lo miraron con atención.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Dónde está Harry? —los ojos de Draco se llenaron de tristeza, ¿Qué se supone le iba a decir a su bebé? "Lo siento, pero Harry ya no nos recuerda", iba a ser bastante difícil explicar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A Harry le atacaron unos wonamizira, son unas criaturas que se alimentan de los recuerdos —mencionó Luna. Draco sonrió hacia ella. Lo que decía no tenía sentido, pero agradeció el gesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quiero ver a Harry —dijo con pesar el pequeño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lo sé, pero verás él... —le costaba hablar— él...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Draco, quieres una taza de té? —Luna ofreció en tono cálido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro —respondió agradeciendo internamente por la interrupción tan oportuna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Les hablaré de los wonamizira, son pequeños y suelen crecer en los lugares de mucha humedad ―comenzó a explicar mientras entraban a la casa. Draco decidió que era buena idea culpar a los supuestos wonamizira de robarle los recuerdos a Harry. Al menos de esa manera el golpe no sería tan fuerte como lo fue para él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yo... ¿Tengo un hijo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuestionó de repente. Hermione dejó de leer la noticia del diario y levantó la vista. Permaneció en silencio esperando que explicara a qué se refería.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tengo un hijo, ¿verdad? —la castaña arrugó el entrecejo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Hablas de Ted Lupin? —habló con cautela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No, he visto a Teddy, él no es como Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione ladeó la cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tiene los ojos azules y el cabello castaño —explicó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sabía que no podía invadir de información la mente de su amigo, la sanadora Greengrass había especificado que hacerlo podría generar efectos contraproducentes en su memoria, la recomendación era dejar que fuera recuperando sus recuerdos a su propio ritmo. Pero tenía que decirle, empujar un poco, solo un poco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No, no es tu hijo —ante la mirada apagada de Harry agregó —, pero como si lo fuera. Lesath, se llama Lesath. Es el hijo de Draco Malfoy, un ex compañero nuestro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lesath —susurró para sí mismo y se quedó mirando a la nada analizando lo que su amiga acababa de explicar—. Draco Malfoy iba en nuestro año... —el corazón de la castaña comenzó a palpitar apresurado— ¿en Gryffindor? —ella dejó escapar una exhalación. Luego se echó a reír.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Draco Malfoy fue estudiante de Slytherin —si Draco escuchara y luego, la diversión se evaporó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Tienes una foto? —preguntó sintiendo mayor curiosidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Si, tengo una. De la ocasión en que pasamos año nuevo en la madriguera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿La madriguera?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mente de Harry comenzó a trabajar a velocidad impresionante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soltó un fuerte quejido cuando sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¡Harry! —gritó asustada, llamó a la enfermera mediante un hechizo. Daphne entró a la habitación apresurada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ya me encargo —dijo la sanadora comenzando a lanzar encantamientos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione fue sacada de la habitación. Cuando Daphne salió la observó de manera severa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Permite que recuerde por su cuenta —sentenció molesta—. Sé que quieres que vuelva a ser el de antes. Pero no podemos forzarlo de esa manera.  Granger, mientras ustedes no dejen de forzar su mente no podré darlo de alta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione asintió. Por supuesto, lo que más deseaban, todos, era que volviera a casa. Solo que era tan difícil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lo lamento. No volverá a ocurrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y no, no volvería a ocurrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El tiempo pasó, los días finalmente se convirtieron en meses y los meses en dos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry había sido dado de alta del hospital un año después, convertido en un nuevo hombre. Aun no recuperaba esos fragmentos de su vida que se habían desvanecido de su mente. No obstante, en ocasiones, cuando dormía tenía sueños reveladores, sueños que no podían encajar dentro de sus memorias, pero que él guardaba en una libreta. Cada uno de ellos se encontraba plasmado entre las hojas de la manera más detallada posible y eso le ayudó a unir varias piezas de su vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La convivencia con sus amigos y otros conocidos se hizo más llevadera. Ya no le dolía la cabeza cuando trataba de recordar. También, volvió a su empleo como sanador. Todo parecía estar tal como había sido su vida antes de que sufriera el ataque, pero había algo, un vacío en su interior que le sofocaba. Faltaba algo en su vida y no sabía que era. Deseaba tanto encontrarlo y lo deseaba tanto que incluso dolía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por las noches, en la soledad de su hogar, ojeaba su libreta, leyendo algunos de sus sueños, esperando encontrar esa pieza faltante, eso que tanto anhelaba su alma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Draco, vamos a beber unas copas ¿quieres ir? ―el rubio levantó la vista, su compañero le sonreía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negó con la cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Estoy cansado, vayan ustedes y diviértanse por mí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El sanador, un rubio bien parecido entró a su consultorio y se sentó sobre su escritorio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― ¿Por qué nunca quieres ir? ―cuestionó dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante, claramente estaba coqueteándole, como solía hacerlo desde que ingresó al hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco se encogió de hombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― ¿Estoy cansado? ―fue su contestación, comenzó a guardar sus cosas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Draco ―entonces sintió el aliento del hombre golpearle la nuca. Estaba justo detrás de él. Se puso rígido al sentir las manos del mago posándose en sus hombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Buenas noches, Dimitri ―dijo escapando con maestría. Caminó apresurado rumbo a la zona de chimeneas. Escuchó la voz del hombre llamarlo al final de corredor, pero no se detuvo a mirarlo, tomó apresurado los polvos flu y dijo firme y claro “Villa Malfoy”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Padre ―del otro lado, Lesath ya lo esperaba, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaron alegres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Hola ―saludó mientras se retiraba la túnica de sanador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa apareció un momento después anunciando que la cena ya estaba lista. Caminaron rumbo al comedor y conversaron de todo lo que habían hecho durante el día, tal como lo llevaban haciendo desde que se mudaron a Francia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después, Draco acompañó a su hijo a su habitación, aunque ya era un “niño grande” todavía le gustaba que su padre le acompañara a su habitación y le leyera un cuento antes de dormir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esta noche, todos se fueron a la cama temprano, pues al siguiente día tenían una actividad importante con la cual debían cumplir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al día siguiente, se levantaron muy temprano. Los elfos prepararon todo para su día de campo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa, Draco y Lesath se aparecieron en el cementerio mágico de Francia. El lugar donde descansaba Katherine Montague. Era el cumpleaños de Lesath y el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Pero Draco ya le había explicado que nada de eso era su culpa y el niño lo había comprendido bien. Por eso, planearon ir a visitar a Katherine y luego celebrarían su cumpleaños con un día de campo familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― ¿Amaste mucho a mamá? ―cuestionó Lesath mientras permanecían de pie frente a la tumba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco jamás le revelaría que él no era su verdadero padre. Y su hijo había conjeturado por su cuenta que Katherine y Draco habían sido pareja. Así que él no lo contradijo. Todo era mejor que decirle que su padre había tratado de entregarlo para que lo convirtieran en el segundo Voldemort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Por supuesto ―respondió sonriéndole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Permanecieron un rato más en el lugar, luego se dirigieron a una bella pradera de su propiedad, al sur del país.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comieron, rieron y jugaron. En la entrega de regalos, Lesath abrazó a Draco infinitas veces y a su abuela la llenó de besos, agradeciendo por lo bellos obsequios que recibió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue un día bastante agotado, pero había valido la pena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesath acababa de quedarse dormido, apagó la luz y salió de la habitación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― ¿Se ha dormido ya? ―cuestionó Narcissa, se notaba que lo había esperado intencionalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él asintió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Dime, ¿hasta cuándo continuarás así?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― ¿Así? No entiendo ―por supuesto que entendía, pero quería probar suerte para no tener que enfrentar el tema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Te amamos, hijo. Lesath te adora y yo también. Nos encanta que brindes todo tu tiempo a nosotros, pero ¿qué hay de ti?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, al menos lo había intentado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Sigo sin comprender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa dejó escapar una exhalación por la frustración.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Te conozco. Sé que a pesar de lo mucho que intentas disimular no eres completamente feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Lo soy ―dijo tratando de convencerla, aunque al ver la expresión de su madre, supo que había fallado patéticamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― No, no lo eres. Han pasado dos años, la vida avanza y tú te estancas. Si no harás nada al respecto, al menos intenta salir con ese sanador que te ha estado rondando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― No, no lo hagas, no de nuevo ―pidió mientras se estrujaba el cabello―. No quiero estar con alguien a quien no amo. Está bien salir algunas veces, pero no podría estar con alguien permanentemente. No si no es…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Él. Si no es él. Draco, no quiero ver que tu luz se apaga día tras día. Quiero que seas feliz, más feliz ―rectificó al ver la expresión de su hijo, la cual claramente decía “Soy feliz contigo y con Lesath”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― No lo sé, tendré que pensarlo ―cedió de esa manera para poder huir de su madre. Se despidió dándole las buenas noches y entró a su habitación. Mientras se cambiaba una lechuza picoteó en su ventana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al acercarse al cristal supo de dónde provenía. Era la lechuza de Blaise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se apresuró a tomar el mensaje.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaise Zabini y Ginevra Weasley</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <em>Le invitan a la celebración de su boda</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>Ya se habían tardado", pensó sonriendo de lado. No terminó de leer la misiva. Echó a un lado el papel y continuó desvistiéndose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Más tarde, mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas de su cama una idea llegó a su mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se levantó y buscó la invitación. El evento se llevaría a cabo en un mes. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para pedir una licencia en el hospital. Ausentarse un par de días no haría daño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Volvió a la cama y cerró los ojos, en su mente una idea vagaba insistente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si, tal vez era hora de volver a Londres y ver con sus propios ojos si todo había resultado como él lo había idealizado.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. XVIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Flores</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Todas diferentes, pero cada una con un significado especial.</em>
</p><p><em>Amarillys</em><br/>Tulipanes<br/>Rosas</p><p>
  <em>Girasoles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Orquídeas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lirios</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Claveles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Margaritas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El camino al amor. ¿Al amor de quién?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un amor tan fuerte, tan profundo que era tan difícil de soportar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero no era correspondido.</em>
</p><p>Harry despertó sobresaltado. Y como todas las noches en que ocurría se apresuró a escribir lo que había soñado. Tomó el collar del Dragón con el león y lo besó. Una costumbre que había adquirido dos años atrás.</p><p>Volvió a recostarse y buscó conciliar el sueño. Faltaban varias horas para que se llevara a cabo la boda de Ginny y Blaise. Tenía la oportunidad de dormir otras horas más y prepararse para la ceremonia con completa calma.</p><p>Sin embargo, no lo logró, y después de dos horas de estar dando vueltas en la cama se levantó.</p><p>Fue a preparar el desayuno y encendió el televisor, algún programa matutino le podría llamar la atención.</p><p>Engulló su cereal mientras cambiaba los canales intentando encontrar un programa interesante. Ninguno le interesó realmente, así que dejó un documental sobre los animales de la sabana. Y sin prestar, real atención, se dispuso a terminas su tazón de cereal.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Qué no te das cuenta que te amo? ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto que casi no puedo soportarlo!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Entonces no lo hagas, no me ames por favor. Potter, olvídate de mí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Olvídate de mí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Olvídate de mí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Injustamente se había desquitado con Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En unos días sería el cumpleaños de Lesath. Lo que le recordaba el fatídico desenlace de la madre. Lo que a su vez le traía a la mente una gran cantidad de memorias sobre Graham Montague, el hombre al que una vez amó, pero terminó odiando tanto o más que a Voldemort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry se había ido, tal como lo había prometido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Durante sus horarios del hospital en que coincidían, Harry le ignoraba por completo, fiel a su promesa hacía como si no le conocía. Quién diría que más tarde, sería atacado y con ello se llevaría los recuerdos que tanto anheló se desvanecieran de su mente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Draco, dame una oportunidad —el rubio ignoró la petición, tal como solía hacer todo el tiempo, negándose a aceptar el amor de Harry Potter. Negándose a creer que merecía una relación con el salvador del mundo.</em>
</p><p>Despertó sintiéndose aturdido. La oscuridad todavía gobernaba en el exterior. Por lo que supuso era temprano. Bebió un vaso de agua y volvió a recostarse en la suave cama.</p><p>¿Por qué soñó con Potter justamente en este día? El día en que viajaría a Londres para asistir a la boda de Blaise y Ginevra.</p><p>Lo atribuyó a que se encontraba muy nervioso y a la expectativa de su reacción al volver a ver a Harry. Porque estaría allí. Sabía que asistiría a la boda.</p><p>A veces intercambiaba correspondencia con Hermione. Ella solía hablarle de Harry. Aunque siempre fingió que no le interesaba. Y esquivaba el tema enfocándose en temas que no concernían al desmemoriado hombre.</p><p>“Duerme Draco”, se ordenó, cerró los ojos y su mente aún le infringió recuerdos de su vida y la presencia de Harry Potter hasta que se quedó dormido.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>En unos cuantos minutos comenzaría la ceremonia. El novio, supuesto y elegante, ya estaba esperando en el altar. Su madre, la señora Zabini, hermosa y emblemática, lloraba silenciosamente, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo cada cierto tiempo.</p><p>Del otro lado, se encontraba toda la familia Weasley, entre ellos Harry. Quien observaba todo con nostalgia. Tal vez, en un par de años el también se casaría. Solo faltaba encontrar a la persona correcta, pues, con los que había salido últimamente no sentía una conexión especial como para formalizar.</p><p>Mientras los asistentes se acomodaban en sus asientos asignados, Ginny Weasley se observaba por ultima vez, revisando que su aspecto fuera cien por ciento perfecto.</p><p>― Estás perfecta ―declaró Luna, Hermione asintió.</p><p>― Las flores que colocó Luna en tu cabello contrastan perfectamente con tu cabello.</p><p>Ginny sonrió, y exhaló con fuerza.</p><p>Escucharon unos toques en la puerta y todas voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver de quién se trataba.</p><p>― ¡Draco! ―gritó Luna corriendo a su encuentro.</p><p>Fue recibido con el abrazo de las tres jóvenes.</p><p>― Me alegra que estés aquí ―declaró Hermione estrujándole con fuerza las manos.</p><p>― También a mí, gracias por asistir ―expresó Ginny sonriendo.</p><p>― Te ves hermosa ―respondió a su vez.</p><p>― ¿Dónde está Lesath? ―preguntó Hermione.</p><p>― No pudo venir, tuvo una salida con sus compañeros de Colegio ―las chicas lamentaron no poder saludar al pequeño.</p><p>Arthur Weasley se asomó en ese momento.</p><p>― Ya es hora.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>La ceremonia fue hermosa, Ginny y Blaise se veían felices.</p><p>Harry anduvo deambulando de un lado a otro sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No fue hasta que llegó la hora del banquete, cuando todos fueron asignados a sus mesas que ocurrió un cambio en la celebración.</p><p>Un rubio de llamativos ojos grises se instaló en la mesa de a lado. El rubio le lanzó una rápida mirada, Harry le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no fue devuelta.</p><p>― ¿Quién es él? ―susurró a Hermione.</p><p>La castaña le miró un instante y luego respondió.</p><p>― Draco Malfoy.</p><p>“Draco Malfoy”, el nombre retumbó en su mente girando como un torbellino. Anteriormente ya había escuchado el nombre, pero nunca había podido asignarle un rostro, al menos no un rostro tan atractivo.</p><p>― ¿Nos conocimos? ―volvió a preguntar, Hermione pareció titubear, pero después afirmó. Eso bastó para él. Era el incentivo que necesitaba para acercarse a quien había llamado su atención.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>El erotismo que provocaba ese cuerpo grácil al moverse solo incrementó su excitación.</p><p>― Hola ―saludó colocándose a su lado.</p><p>El rubio pareció incomodó, “debí preguntarle a Hermione si teníamos una buena relación”, pensó dudando si continuar con su conquista.</p><p>“Si”, se dijo, lo intentaría.</p><p>― ¿Cómo has estado?</p><p>― ¿Si quiera me recuerdas? ―fueron las primeras palabras que el rubio le dirigió después de mucho tiempo.</p><p>Harry negó.</p><p>― No, pero te he visto y me has gustado ―¿por qué siempre es tan directo? Draco se preguntó. El miedo se apoderó de sus entrañas, así que aprovechó un momento de descuido para huir. Su corazón latía como loco, estaba asustado y emocionado.</p><p>Ahora que estaba lejos de Potter se sentía un poco arrepentido de huir. Se sentía cobarde e inseguro, tal como hace dos años.</p><p>― ¿Eres hetero? ―escuchó la voz de Potter detrás de él. Dio la vuelta, en sus ojos se filtraba la exaltación que sintió al ser sorprendido de esa manera.</p><p>“Si”, quiso decir, en cambio, se quedó callado.</p><p>― ¿Una copa? ―Harry le ofreció una copa de Champán, dudó, pero terminó por aceptar.</p><p>Bebieron en silencio. Mientras observaban a las parejas bailaban y otro tantos charlaban y reían felices.</p><p>El tiempo continuó transcurriendo, Draco escapó nuevamente en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Pero una vez la pareja principal se había retirado y los invitados comenzaron a despedirse, el momento más temido se hacía cercano.</p><p>― Draco, cariño ―la señora Weasley se acercó sonriendo―. He organizado a todos los que dormirán en la madriguera para que tengan un espacio cómodo en el cual descansar, espero no haya problema.</p><p>― No, por supuesto que no ―respondió amablemente―. Estaré bien.</p><p>― Excelente ―celebró la mujer―, dormirás con Harry, ambos son solteros. Así que quedarán perfectos en la antigua habitación de Ron ―no escuchó más que “dormirás con Harry” y su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza.</p><p>Iba a protestar, pero la mujer se fue corriendo a indicarle a resto de los familiares en dónde dormirían.</p><p>No quedaba otra opción más que resignarse.</p><p>Al llegar a la habitación, vio que Harry ya se encontraba allí. Le sonreía y sus ojos verdes brillaban con emoción. Entonces Draco supo que no iba a poder negarse a nada que el hombre le pidiera.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>Se recostaron lentamente en la cama, el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación era el de sus respiraciones agitadas. Se besaron con ímpetu, demostrando con ello cuanto se deseaban.</p><p>Mientras Draco abría la camisa del hombre, vio como algo brillante saltaba de su cuello. Jadeó sorprendido al ver que se trataba del collar que hace tiempo él mismo había mantenido en su propio cuello.</p><p>Titubeó por un instante, pero al conectar su mirada con esos intensos ojos verdes, se olvidó del collar y decidió enfocarse completamente en el momento.</p><p>Poco a poco se despojaron de sus ropas, la piel expuesta se fue reconociendo, estremeciéndose cada vez que hacía contacto en áreas desconocidas.</p><p>Harry exploró todo su cuerpo, parte por parte, centímetro a centímetro. Mientras que Draco solo se limitaba a disfrutar de aquel placer que las manos y boca experta le proporcionaban.</p><p>Fue preparado para recibir a su amante, los dedos dentro de su recto frotaban cada rincón de modo tan placentero que lo único que podía hacer era gritar de satisfacción.</p><p>― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó con dificultad al ver que Potter sacaba un extraño objeto de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.</p><p>― Un condón ―respondió girando el paquetito entre sus dedos. Luego con un movimiento ágil abrió el paquete y sacó una especie de aro, con una película delgada de alguna clase de alga en el centro. Harry vio su expresión de desconfianza, sonrió y agregó―: Es un método anticonceptivo muggle, no te preocupes, no pasará nada.</p><p>Lo más coherente era preguntar si el supuesto condón era seguro, pero no estaba para andar perdiendo el tiempo conversando. Atrajo al moreno para besarlo, mientras sentía como era penetrado lentamente.</p><p>― Ahhh ―gritó cuando el pene obstruyó por completo su interior.</p><p>― ¿Estás bien? ―Harry cuestionó preocupado, mientras besaba dulcemente las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos del rubio.</p><p>Draco asintió y exhaló repetidas veces, intentando relajarse.</p><p>― Estoy bien, adelante ―emitió una vez fue capaz de hablar.</p><p>Harry embistió con firmeza y sensualidad. Disfrutando de la calidez que el interior del rubio le proporcionaba.</p><p>Un sentimiento dulce y embriagador se apoderó de ambos cuerpos. Exigiendo que se fundieran en un solo ser.</p><p>— Más, por favor, más —pidió Draco embriagado por la excitación.</p><p>Anteriormente, se había acostado con algunos hombres, pero jamás sintió tanta emoción, su cuerpo jamás quemó cual fuego maldito y tampoco vio el cielo mientras su próstata era golpeada con ímpetu.</p><p>Implosionó su amor, arrojando chorros y chorros de semen por toda la cama. Harry continuaba embistiendo con fuerza y sensualidad. A pesar de haberse venido como un adolescente. Los firmes golpes que Harry proporcionó al final sobre su próstata le hicieron ver estrellas.</p><p>Harry también culminó, al fin, derramando todo su semen dentro de él. Lástima que hubiera usado un condón. Le habría gustado sentir el calor de su venida dentro de sus entrañas.</p><p>El moreno cayó sobre él, depositando besos torpes en su nuca y en sus hombros. Embistió unas cuentas veces más, antes de retirarse por completo y dejarse caer a un lado.</p><p>— Fue demasiado —jadeó en medio de la oscuridad— intenso.</p><p>Draco sonrió. También lo había disfrutado plenamente. Pero no tenía energía para decirlo, tampoco quería hacerlo.</p><p>Sintió los brazos de Potter atraerlo a su cuerpo y como lo posicionó para que ambos descansaran en posición de cucharita. Un beso más en su hombro y el hombre se dejó llevar por el mundo de los sueños.</p><p>Al día siguiente, Harry palpó la cama, intentando alcanzar a su amante y acurrucarse una vez más en su exquisito cuerpo. Tal vez follar una vez más antes de tener que bajar a desayunar. Pero las sábanas estaban frías.</p><p>Draco se había ido.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>Draco se encontraba arrodillado frente al jardín, Lesath iba y venía con las flores que incorporarían al terreno.</p><p>― El jardín quedará hermoso ―sentenció Narcissa quien podaba los rosales.</p><p>― Amo Draco ―un elfo apareció frente a él.</p><p>― ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ―cuestionó enfadado por el susto que le dio.</p><p>― El Sanador Harry Potter solicita verlo.</p><p>Todos se quedaron congelados.</p><p>― ¡Ve a cambiarte! ―gritó Narcissa poniéndose de pie.</p><p>Draco titubeó, no iba a cambiarse para ver a Potter, para empezar, ¿Qué hacía Potter en la villa Malfoy?</p><p>Negó a su madre y se dirigió al salón de recepción donde seguramente estaba esperando el hombre.</p><p>Al entrar al salón, se arrepintió por no haber hecho lo que su madre había sugerido. Potter se veía realmente atractivo enfundado en una elegante túnica azul oscuro. Nada que ver con él, quien usaba su túnica de jardinería y estaba lleno de tierra por haber jugado previamente con Lesath a lanzarse bolas de lodo.</p><p>― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―cuestionó pareciendo enfadado, pero en realidad estaba avergonzado por su horrible apariencia física.</p><p>― Siempre has estado en mis sueños ―comenzó a explicar―. Todas esas flores, las frases dichas, las confesiones… todos los días me preguntaba quién era la persona a la que le tenía tanta devoción. Y eras tú, siempre fuiste tú.</p><p>«Draco Malfoy ―Harry se posicionó en una rodilla, sacó un anillo de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica―, ¿te casarías conmigo?</p><p>El rubio estaba paralizado, su cabeza no podía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.</p><p>— Cásate conmigo. Te amo—finalizó.</p><p>— ¡Di que sí! —gritó Lesath.</p><p>Se dio cuenta de que su madre y su hijo se encontraban en la entrada, observando toda la escena.</p><p>Draco pidió a Harry que se pusiera de pie. Y mientras el hombre obedecía, pudo ver en sus hermosos ojos verdes anhelo y esperanza.</p><p>— Si, si quiero —susurró por fin.</p><p>Harry no dudó en sellar su futuro con un beso.</p><p>FIN</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Agradezco a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia, que me regalaron sus preciados votos y que tuvieron la paciencia para esperar por siete meses. No fue mi intención tardarme tanto, como sabrán, estuve enferma una buena temporada y otras veces simplemente no me sentía con la inspiración de escribir. A pesar de los impedimentos que pudieron surgir, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. EXTRA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco despertó en medio de la noche. Se removió entre las sábanas, hasta que su cuerpo golpeó un bulto a su lado.</p><p>Abrió los ojos al instante. Recordando lo que había ocurrido hace unas cuantas horas.</p><p>Desde que llegó a la madriguera, su corazón comenzó a palpitar apresurado y no se detenía.</p><p>Saludó a las chicas y cuando la ceremonia comenzó, ocupó un asiento en la parte más lejana del lugar. Desde su perspectiva podía ver la maraña oscura a la que Potter llamaba cabello.</p><p>Cuando la ceremonia terminó y los novios dieron el "acepto". Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a dar sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos a la pareja. Fue en ese momento que Draco pudo ver de mejor manera a Harry Potter.</p><p>Estaba igual de atractivo que como lo recordaba.</p><p>Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.</p><p>Antes de llegar a la madriguera, había pasado a saludar a su amiga Astoria, oportunamente se encontraba con Daphne, a quién le preguntó cómo había resultado todo.</p><p>
  <em>Cuando Harry bebió la poción sus dolores de cabeza terminaron. No recuperó sus recuerdos, tal como Draco lo había previsto o al menos no de la manera convencional.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco sabía que los sueños podían funcionar como un medio para rememorar algunos eventos del pasado.</em>
</p><p>Daphne confirmó que, desde entonces, Potter había experimentado sueños reveladores, con los que había logrado reconstruir una parte de sus memorias.</p><p>— Es extraño —dijo intentando descifrar por qué no había logrado recuperar completamente su memoria.</p><p>— Es Potter, nunca sabremos cómo funciona el cuerpo de ese hombre. Te recuerdo que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina.</p><p>Asintió conformándose con esa explicación.</p><p>De vuelta a la madriguera. Mientras se servía el banquete. Draco se dio cuenta que los ojos del moreno estaban centrados en él. ¿Le abría recordado? De ser así... ¿Fingiría que no por cumplir su promesa?</p><p>Mientras la celebración transcurría sus pensamientos únicamente estaban enfocados en el hombre. El hombre a quien amaba y él mismo había alejado de su vida.</p><p>Entonces, sin esperarlo, Potter estaba a su lado, saludando como si nada entre ellos hubiera cambiado, como si le recordara y su corazón comenzó a palpitar mucho más apresurado. Pero la esperanza duró más que unos simples instantes. Pues al ver únicamente lujuria en esos ojos verdes, supo que no le recordaba.</p><p>"¿Siquiera me recuerdas?" soltó mordazmente. Y el hombre sonrió, admitiendo que no lo hacía y aun así se tomó la libertad de llamarlo por su nombre. De declararle abiertamente que tenía intenciones nada inocentes con él y eso le disgustó. Pero una noche con Potter… era muy tentador. Aun así, se mantuvo alejado, sabía que si caía en su trampa estaría totalmente perdido y alejarse una vez más sería absolutamente insoportable. No, esta vez no sería capaz de enfrentar su tristeza.</p><p>Pero cayó, en el momento en que Molly los instaló en la misma habitación él estuvo perdido.</p><p>Hicieron el amor. Draco se preguntó por qué estúpida razón no lo había hecho antes. Por qué no había aprovechado todas esas ocasiones en que pudo haber tomado a Potter y este se hubiera entregado entero sin cuestionar.</p><p>Pero era tarde, el futuro los había alcanzado.</p><p>Se levantó de manera sigilosa y se vistió lentamente, observando el cuerpo desnudo que descansaba sobre una de las camas, grabando en su mente esa última escena.</p><p>Al llegar a la villa, vio a su madre leyendo un libro cerca de la chimenea. Ella le miró de manera interrogativa. Y no pudo más, se echó a llorar en su regazo como cuando era pequeño.</p><p>— Lo he arruinado de nuevo —sollozó—. Él no me ama. Ya no me ama. Se ha olvidado de mí.</p><p>— Pero puede volver a enamorarse —consoló Narcissa mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.</p><p>Draco negó. No, Potter solo se había acostado con él por deseo. Por un simple capricho. Pero el amor que una vez sintió por él había desvanecido.</p><p>Todo había empeorado, porque ahora había experimentado lo que se sentía estar de una manera tan intima con el ser amado y sabía que el resto de su vida se lamentaría por lo que nunca pudo ser, por lo que nunca podría tener y tendría que conformarse con rememorar ese momento una y otra vez. Torturándose y a la vez consolándose con un doloroso y glorioso recuerdo.</p><p>Esa noche durmió abrazado a la almohada, sosteniendo con fuerza un collar de dragón envolviendo un feroz león.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>Harry se sintió desolado. El vacío que por un momento había desaparecido de su corazón volvió con mayor fuerza y le dolía mucho más que antes.</p><p>Draco se había ido, ni siquiera había dejado una nota. Nada. Solo la ausencia del collar era la prueba de que no se estaba volviendo loco y que si, Draco había yacido con él.</p><p>Los días posteriores su mente se desviaba al recuerdo de Draco bajo su cuerpo, a sus besos, sus gemidos y jadeos y su nombre susurrado con esa hermosa voz.</p><p>Y mientras eso ocurría, las memorias en su libreta comenzaron a tomar sentido. Ese vacío que sentía no era más que la falta de ese amor no correspondido y ese amor era Draco. Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Le pidió a Hermione que le hablara de Draco y de toda su historia. Fue así como supo de su rivalidad cuando eran niños. Las cosas terribles por las que el rubio tuvo que enfrentar durante la guerra, su convivencia en el hospital hasta que llegó al ataque. Draco había sido culpado injustamente y Harry deseó acabar con todos aquellos que habían lastimado a su rubio.</p><p>— No voy a volver a perderlo —sentenció una vez su amiga terminó su anécdota—. Lo amo, olvidé su nombre y olvidé su rostro, pero jamás olvide el amor que siento por él. Hermione, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?</p><p>La castaña no dudó en decirle.</p><p>─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───</p><p>Cuando Harry decidió ir a la Villa Malfoy en Francia, estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Pero conforme fueron pasando los minutos comenzó a dudar. ¿Y si Draco lo rechazaba? Entonces lo intentaría de nuevo. ¿Si Draco ya tenía a alguien más? Entonces se aseguraría de que fuera feliz y solo así se resignaría a que su amor jamás podría ser.</p><p>Mientras esperaba a que Draco lo recibiera su mente divagó pensando en múltiples escenarios donde Draco lo rechazaba por diversos motivos y él le pedía una oportunidad, en otros simplemente elegía irse y no volver a buscar al rubio.</p><p>Pero cuando apareció en el salón, con una pequeña mancha de tierra en la punta de la nariz, supo que pasara lo que pasara no renunciaría a él.</p><p>Draco le preguntó qué estaba haciendo en su villa. Harry olvidó todo lo que había memorizado. Así que improvisó torpemente.</p><p>― Siempre has estado en mis sueños ―sonaba como idiota, pero más valía hablar a quedarse callado―. Todas esas flores, las frases dichas, las confesiones… todos los días me preguntaba quién era la persona a la que le tenía tanta devoción. Y eras tú, siempre fuiste tú —el rubio parecía imperturbable, como si esas palabras no causaran ningún impacto en él, pero continuó—. Draco Malfoy ―Harry se posicionó en una rodilla, sacó un anillo de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica―, ¿te casarías conmigo?</p><p>Pasaron varios segundos en los que ambos se quedaron en silencio. Harry se apresuró a hacer la propuesta que venía a hacer. Porque, aunque parecía muy apresurado no lo era. Ellos tenían una historia. Las experiencias previas a un compromiso ya habían sido experimentadas. Sus sueños se lo habían revelado.</p><p>— Cásate conmigo. Te amo.</p><p>Al fondo, escuchó la voz de un niño. Un castaño de ojos azules. El niño que siempre aparecía en sus sueños. Su hijo.</p><p>— ¡Di que sí! —había dicho Lesath.</p><p>— Levántate Potter —pidió Draco.</p><p>Inmediatamente obedeció.</p><p>— Si, si quiero —la voz era baja, pero las palabras eran claras.</p><p>Harry no dudó en besarlo.</p><p>Al fin, su amor imposible se hacía realidad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Antes de dar fin completamente a esta historia, quiero confesar que en un principio finalizaba donde Harry despertaba y Draco se había ido. Al final opté por cambiar eso y darle una oportunidad al amor imposible. Espero que esa parte no haya resultado de más en la historia y que les haya gustado.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>